Mafia Love
by doperwtjes
Summary: Being in the Mafia is a serious job. But what if your mission turns into something you hadn't expected at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Being in the Mafia is a serious job. But what if your mission turns into something you hadn't expected at all?

* * *

**Mafia Love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"I'll start with the case soon. Goodbye." A certain raven haired hung up the phone. He was sitting in a bar. A gaybar at that. He looked around as he took a sip of his beer and noticed another boy. One that had been staring at him a lot this night. The other had long, brown hair and a skinny body but muscled enough to be considered good looking. He had also been smiling at Sasuke in a very flirty way. Did he want something from him?

The guy was sitting at the bar and once in a while turned his head to look at the raven haired one, sometimes smiling seductive, sometimes simply looking. It was obvious that he was flirting, or he had to be flirting with someone behind Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the boy before turning to his beer again and drinking some of it. Yes, Sasuke was gay. And he did not mind a pretty boy like that looking at him. Eyeing him. No, he did not mind at all. He had to get his pleasures from somewhere after all.  
At that moment the boy turned his head again as he looked at Sasuke with a very seductive smile, turned his head a little and then casually walked towards the door, outside of the club. After giving Sasuke one final look, he walked outside. The club was at the edge of a forest, so that people wouldn't come there just for the fun of it. Only men who were searching for another men came here. And the boy that had just walked outside obviously had taken an interest in Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed a little to himself as he finished his beer, put some money on the bar and then followed the boy outside. It was so obvious the boy wanted him. Once outside, Sasuke looked around, noting the boy was not there anymore. Of course it was very dark and there were lots of trees and bushes in the way. He wondered where that boy had gone to.

"It's pretty dark outside, isn't it?" A voice suddenly said from next to Sasuke. The boy was leaning against the wall of the gaybar and Sasuke hadn't seen him because of the shadow of the tree which stood nearby.

Sasuke turned to the boy and then smirked again. "It is." He said and walked towards the boy. "It makes the perfect night for meeting someone new if you catch my drift." He added and put his left hand in his side.

"Of course I do." The other boy said, smirking slightly. He put his head up a little, looking at Sasuke. "What are you called?"

"What am I called? Why ask me such an odd question? You could just ask for my name." Sasuke said and smirked as he leaned to the wall with his right shoulder. He knew he was evading the question, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"It's the same thing, I'm only talking a bit more polite." The boy said. You could see his brown eyes twinkle a bit.

"I see. So what are you called then?" Sasuke asked and gave out a little laugh. This would probably get interesting.

"Neji Brown." The boy said, crossing his arms while smirking a bit. "You?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. So why did you lure me outside?" Sasuke asked as he looked right into Neji's big, brown eyes.

"Who said I lured you?" Neji asked, his voice sounding seductive again. He gave Sasuke a slight smirk.

"Oh ho. Don't think I didn't see you eyeing me. I think it was quite obvious you had an interest in me." Sasuke said and smirked back, moving closer.

"I won't deny that you are hot." Neji said, furrowing his brows while he was still smirking. This was going nicely. "But you saw me looking every time, which means that you were looking at me too."

"Maybe I was. Or maybe I just noticed you looking a couple times and got suspicious." Sasuke said. "So. Why did you lure me outside? I want an answer this time." He glared at Neji, but his smirk remained.

"Perhaps I was interested in you." Neji said, smirking again.

"Perhaps. So, wanna go to my place then?" Sasuke said, making his voice sound a little more seductive.

"Isn't that a bit too far then?" Neji said, looking at Sasuke in a very sexy way. Almost horny. "You know that there is a forest behind us?"

"Oh I know. I just thought you might need the comfort of a bed, but hey, if you can't wait." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji after he said that, giving Neji a teasing look.

"I'm not made of glass, I can stand a lot." Neji said, grinning. He then took a hold of Sasuke's head and brought his head closer, but stopped just inches before Sasuke's lips. "But can you?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, keeping back a hitch in it. Damn, this guy knew how to turn him on. "Why don't you find out?" Sasuke said softly as he let the tips of his fingers slide over Neji's hips and sides before turning around and walking into the forest.

Neji smirked and then waited for a minute. He then started to walk towards the forest, where Sasuke had went to. But Sasuke had disappeared now. Or he was standing somewhere where Neji couldn't see him. It was dark after all.

When Neji walked for a while longer he suddenly got grabbed from behind and a hand roamed to Neji's crouch and softly stroke over it.

Neji was startled a little by this action but he did suspect an attack like this already. He let out a soft moan as he felt the hand stroke him through his pants.

"You already get it that you can be rough with me hm?" Neji asked with a smirk, as he put his hands behind him and let them grab Sasuke's ass.

"Well you said so." Sasuke said and then started licking Neji's neck as his stroking became a little rougher. Neji smelled pretty good, he got lucky tonight.

Neji let out a louder moan now and then started massaging Sasuke's ass. He meanwhile let his right leg travel upwards via Sasuke's leg. He knew how to excite men. He knew how to get them crazy.

"I'm glad I did. Ah.." Neji moaned with a slight smirk. That moan would do the trick.

Sasuke groaned a little as he suddenly turned Neji around roughly and suddenly pulled off Neji's shirt. He then pushed Neji down onto the floor and started licking his chest. He just wanted the sex now.

Neji let out a gasp of surprise. This was a more rougher response than he'd expected. And he definitely liked it. He felt the grass and broken branches of the trees prick into his back but he didn't care. Since he was getting more and more excited himself too. Sasuke's tongue on his chest felt great. Damn, this felt good.

Sasuke started unbuttoning Neji's pants now, pushing down on the bulge inside it. He licked down Neji's nipple and then started sucking on it. Neji wasn't the only one who knew how to turn people on.

Neji moaned as he pushed his head back, groaning a little. Like this, he wasn't able to do anything, since he didn't want Sasuke to stop. It surprised him, the way Sasuke was pleasuring him. Sasuke seemed a bit like the type of guy who only cared about his own pleasure. He now proved that that statement was wrong.

Sasuke pulled down Neji's pants and his boxers with it then started licking down more. He stopped at Neji's bellybutton once and dipped in his tongue, then continued to lick and suck on Neji's hips. He would continue pleasuring Neji until Neji decided to do something himself.

Neji grunted as he was now naked and Sasuke still had all of his clothes on.

"..S-Sasuke stop it.. ah.. I want to u-undress you.." Neji moaned.

Sasuke smirked as he suddenly stood up and looked at Neji's body, up and down. "Damn, you're pale. And what do I see there, do you have a bit of a belly?" Sasuke asked, teasing Neji. He knew that would trigger something in the other boy. It always did with every other boy.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Sasuke.

"..G-get back down here you idiot." Neji said, pushing himself up a little with his elbows. "And get y-your clothes off. I don't want t-to be the only one naked."

"Well, then maybe, just maybe, you should do something about that yourself." Sasuke said and smirked as he sat down next to Neji and traced a finger from his hip to Neji's jawline.

Neji let out a soft grunt as he suddenly pushed Sasuke onto the floor and then got his shirt off. He attacked Sasuke's neck and immediately gave him a lovebite. He smirked. That would get Sasuke serious. No seme, which Sasuke definitely was, liked it to get a lovebite. A battle for dominance would begin.

Sasuke grunted and then turned Neji around, pushing him to the floor roughly. He started massaging Neji's nipples rough but tenderly. He would get Neji to squirm and moan beneath him somehow.

Neji smirked as he pushed Sasuke around again after having enjoyed Sasuke's ministrations for a while. He then unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them downwards. He kissed Sasuke's navel and after having kicked off Sasuke's shoes, he pulled Sasuke's boxer down through holding the hem of the boxer with his lips.

"So you like it kinky huh?" Sasuke said as he looked down at the scene and smirked. He had to admit that this turned him on immensely.

"Yeah I do." Neji said as he got the boxer down and inspected Sasuke's cock a little. It was just the size he liked it. Big. He smirked again and looked at Sasuke.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked and smirked. He then turned Neji around, pushed Neji's legs up and, before Neji could stop it, inserted a finger into him. "I guess you don't need too much preparation." Sasuke said.

Neji let out a soft gasp and nodded.

"I d-don't.." He said. "..And y-yes, I like it." God he hoped Sasuke'd be creative and take him in a position that you wouldn't directly think of. It always made the sex even more pleasant.

Sasuke pushed in another finger and started scissoring them. "Good. You'll like it even more in a minute." He said and smirked at Neji.

"..W-why are you even.. hn.. p-preparing me..?" Neji moaned as he bowed his legs a little. Keeping them pushed in the air wasn't the most comfortable position ever.

"Because it turns people on. Do you want to get to business?" Sasuke asked as he pushed in deep now with three fingers, hitting a spot.

Neji let out a hard moan as Sasuke hit his spot.

"H-Hell yeah.." He moaned, pushing his head back.

Sasuke now removed his fingers and then pushed Neji onto his side. He pushed up one of Neji's legs and sat down on the other, then pushed into Neji hard. God this felt good. He quickly swung Neji's leg over his shoulder, so it wouldn't get in the way.

Neji grabbed the grass tightly as he moaned loudly. Jeez, he sounded like a cow. But it felt great. It was just the way he liked it.

"..G-God.. hn.. continue.." He gasped.

Sasuke started rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of Neji roughly. This position always made him excited easily, since it made the ass tighter. And Neji looked so good like this too.

Neji started to move with Sasuke, for as far as it was possible. He just moved his body up and down, into the opposite direction of Sasuke. Sasuke was really good at this. He'd definitely done this before.

Sasuke held onto Neji's leg now as he started thrusting in deeper. He could feel Neji moving to his orgasm and that was exactly what Sasuke would do too. He moaned louder now as Neji moved him even deeper.

Neji gasped and got big eyes as he felt how deep Sasuke went now. He was moaning louder every second.

Sasuke started panting as he changed from five fast thrusts into Neji, to three slow and incredibly deep ones, then back to the fast thrusts. God, he was already so close. But not close enough yet.

Neji now clenched his eyes shut as his muscles tensed and then let out a soft yelp while he came. Damn that was far too early.

Sasuke continued a while longer before he too came inside of Neji, pushing in deep and giving out a low growl. He panted as he held himself up by Neji's leg.

Neji was panting too and looked at Sasuke. It felt a bit strange, still having your legs open after the sex. But he just let it be. He was too tired now to put it back and he didn't care a lot.

After a while longer Sasuke retrieved from Neji, wiped his own cock and then got to grab his clothes. This was nothing more then a good fuck after all.

Neji looked at Sasuke, still panting.

"...C-Come lay next to me." Neji softly said.

"W-why? We're done." Sasuke said as he put on his boxer now. Neji didn't think they should start dating now right?

"I know t-that, but I just want to g-get to know you a bit better." Neji explained. "You s-seem nice."

"You thought wrong. I was in it for the sex." Sasuke said. Damn, Neji really was such a guy. That sucked. Even though Neji seemed pretty nice, he still had no time to indulge himself in something like that.

"Hm, alright." Neji said, pushing himself up. "Pity." He got his boxers and put them on, after having cleaned his stomach a little.

"Why a pity? You didn't really think this was more right?" Sasuke asked as he pulled on his pants now.

"Of course not." Neji said. "But I don't know, you seem like a guy that you want to know better." He put on his pants and straightened his back after that.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and narrowed his eyes at Neji. Why would he seem like such a guy? Others always told him he looked like the kind of guy you wouldn't wanna get to know better.

"The way you flirt and stuff." Neji said, and smirked slightly. "You're not an easy one with letting people in, I already noticed that. And that attracts people like me. But I respect it that you don't want to get to know me further, so I'll leave you alone then."

"Oh. Good." Sasuke said. That guy was weird. It intrigued him, but it was still weird. As long as he would just leave him alone now. Sasuke pulled on his shirt.  
"Well I guess I'll be heading home now, I liked what we did." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a smirk. "Pity that it has to end like this, but hey, who am I to decide for the both of us hm? I'll see you around some time."

Sasuke groaned. Neji...did something to him and letting him go now would be stupid. They could at least spend the night together, he had nothing better to do anyhow. But it still pissed him off. "Fine, come with me then." He snapped, as if it was Neji's fault he said that.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up, but he kept the smirk on his face. He put on his shoes now and then stood straight again.

Sasuke quickly put on his shoes and then got up too, glaring at Neji. "I said come with me. To my place. You speak English right?" Sasuke snapped.

"Of course I do, but you're acting like I'm trying to convince you on taking me with you." Neji said, amused by Sasuke's behaviour. It was what he wanted, and he liked it. Sasuke was eating from the palm of his hand already.

"Shut up and come with me." Sasuke snapped and turned around, starting to walk out of the forest. Neji'd better not get on his nerves any more.

Neji laughed a little and then followed Sasuke, until they arrived at a black car with black windows.

"Nice car." Neji said. "Why do you have black windows?"

"Because I don't like people recognising me." Sasuke said and opened the door for Neji. "And I use this car not just to drive in it." He added and smirked at Neji.

"Oh?" Neji asked as he got in. "What else do you do then?" He smirked.

"Exactly what we just did in the forest." Sasuke said and shut the door, then walked around to the other side and got in himself. He started the car.

"Hmm." Neji hummed as he fastened his seat belt. "Do you live far from here?"

"Mm no. Not too far." Sasuke said as he drove off. "Are you American?" Sasuke asked. He had just realised Neji's name was typically American.

"Yeah I am." Neji said. "Are you Japanese?" He looked at Sasuke.

"Yes. But I lived here all my life." Sasuke answered. He didn't look back, just focused on the road.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Your parents were born in Japan?"

"Yes they were. My brother as well." Sasuke said. He wouldn't let Neji get to know too much. Just enough for him to not get suspicious.

"How old is your brother?" Neji asked with a smile.

"He's twenty five. My parents moved here one year after he was born." Sasuke answered. "What about you?"

"I don't have any siblings, only cousins." Neji said. "How old are you then?"

"I'm twenty, what about you?" Sasuke asked, then parked his car on a driveway. "We're here." He said.

"Twenty-one." Neji said as he nodded and then got out of the car. He looked at the house. It was pretty big. And there was a huge wall around it, so no one could enter.

Sasuke got out too and locked his car, then started walking to the gate. "I had a lot of burglars." Sasuke said. That should explain the wall. He was not about to tell the truth.

"Alright." Neji said. "I can understand that with such a huge house." He followed Sasuke towards the gate and couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He was going to enter the house of Uchiha Sasuke. And there was this gate that probably would be locked. He could be in serious danger. But he'd just continue. He wouldn't give up now.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**

* * *

**

Sasuke opened the gate. He let Neji in and then locked it again before walking the rest of the part to his house and then opened the front door, which also had lots of locks on it.

Neji followed Sasuke and once he was inside he looked around again.

"Your house is really big." Neji said.

"I know. I have money." Sasuke said and smirked as he shut the door, locked it and then put his keys away in yet another cabinet that was locked. He had to be careful with them.

"You realise that you have to open all those locks again once I'm leaving again?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said and then walked into his living room. "So. What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to Neji.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked as he followed Sasuke and looked at him.

"You wanted to get to know me, so what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked as he now sat down on his couch and stared at Neji.

"Well, things about you." Neji said as he sat down next to Sasuke. "Like your interests, your hobbies, what you do most of the time, that kind of things. Your job."

"I'm a .. businessman. And I do my work as a hobby. I like to read, play acoustic guitar, go out and obviously, have sex. I also like being on my own. What about you?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in the couch.

"I like to paint and I'm working as a cook." Neji said. "I'm interested in art and weapons. And sex is one of my 'hobbies' too." He smirked.  
"Ah. Of course. Weapons?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji. Why would someone like Neji be interested in weapons?

"Yes, I'm interested in them." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I have all kinds of them in my house."

"Why? Don't you feel safe without them?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Not much people were allowed to hold guns. Nor were they interested in them.

"That too, but I like to gather them, I even have all kind of swords." Neji said. "From the time that I was a child I already liked them."

"Oh. Why do you like them so much then?" Sasuke asked a little less suspicious now, but still on his toes. Neji seemed a little...weird somehow.

"No idea." Neji said with a smirk. "I guess I'm just a strange guy."

Sasuke smirked a little. "I guess you are." He said. "Do you want something to drink by the way?"

"Gladly, do you have some wine or something?" Neji asked, nodding.

"I do. I'll go get some." Sasuke said and got up, walking to his kitchen. He came back with two glasses of wine a little later and handed one to Neji. "It was pretty expensive so you'd better like it." He said.

"I love wine." Neji said, smirking, as he accepted the glass. He took a sip of it.

"It's good indeed."

"Wine can be good. I'd prefer beer though. Or whisky." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. He wondered why he had agreed to Neji coming here, but Neji was just good looking. That was probably it.

"Whisky?" Neji asked. "That's heavy." He smirked a little as he looked back.

"It is. But it's good. I drink one glass not more you know, I'm not an alcoholic." Sasuke said and smirked a little too.

"Good." Neji said. "Else I'd just run away from this house immediately."

Sasuke laughed a little. "I only drink more then I should on rare occasions when beer in the bar tastes really good." He said. "So you got any addictions?"

"I'm addicted to strawberries." Neji said, softly laughing.

"You are? That's sweet." Sasuke said. "How come?"

"No idea, I just like them a lot." Neji answered. "It doesn't matter what it is, as long as there are strawberries in it, it's fine."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "You know, you don't really look American." He then said as he looked at Neji.

"Then what do I look like?" Neji asked. "And I heard that more times."

"I'm not quite sure. Your eyes don't match the rest of your face or hair." Sasuke said and frowned at Neji.

"How is that possible?" Neji asked with a smile. "How can something not be right in someone's face?"

"Like for instance if there is a person and everything is little. Little eyes, small lips, small face and then he has a gigantic nose. It doesn't fit. With you, your eyes just don't fit in. At least not the colour." Sasuke said.

"Hm." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with his eyes a little narrowed. His own eyes were white, he just had brown contacts. But Sasuke didn't needed to know.

"What? Can't I say they don't fit you?" Sasuke asked, a little offended by Neji's short answer and narrowed eyes. What was with him so suddenly?

"Nothing, it just wasn't a nice comment." Neji said, shrugging. "But well, let's change the subject."

"Why not? I just said they don't really fit you, I never said you were ugly. On the contrary." Sasuke said, a little confused and looked at Neji suspecting something again. What was with that guy?

"Alright, then it's fine." Neji said. "It sounded like I was deformed or something."

"I never said that. You would just be better off with blue eyes or grey ones." Sasuke said. "So what did you want to talk about now?" He then asked.

"How long have you been playing guitar?" Neji asked, interested.

"For about eleven, twelve years. I started very young." Sasuke answered. "About the only thing that could calm me down."

"What do you mean calming you down?" Neji asked. "Did you have anger attacks or something?"

"Mmm, something like that." Sasuke answered. "I am known for my bad temper though." He added and grinned.

"How did that come then?" Neji asked, crossing his legs.

"What? My bad temper? I have an older brother, that usually does the trick. And my dad is pretty strict so I guess I got it from him." Sasuke said.

"Ah, alright." Neji said. "Dads are always strict for their sons."

"Yours is too?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. He bought that pretty well.

"He was." Neji answered. "He died some time ago."  
"Oh. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. He really wasn't. Death was just something that happened to everyone. But he had to stay formal.

"Don't be." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a frown. "It happens."

"Still sucks losing your dad." Sasuke said and shrugged as he finished his wine and put the glass on the table.

Neji nodded.

"It does." Neji said. "Can I go the toilet by the way?"

"Sure. It's really late though. Do you want to stay the night?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"If you don't mind that would be great." Neji said. "Where's the toilet?"

"Over there." Sasuke said and pointed to the hallway. "First door on your left. I'll prepare the bed." He added and then got upstairs.

Neji nodded as he walked towards the bathroom and entered the small room.

Sasuke in the mean time was making his bed suitable for two. He had no extra beds and he would be damned if anyone slept on his couch. Neji and him had had sex anyhow, so a night together wouldn't be that bad.

After some time Neji entered the room again.

"Looks good." He teased, as he was looking at Sasuke's ass now.

Sasuke turned his head to Neji and then smirked. "Thanks. Yours looked pretty damn good too." He said. "I don't have another bed, so if you don't mind you can sleep in the same bed as I."

"Alright, that's fine." Neji said. "As long as you won't eat me in the night it's fine." He smirked back.

"Ah too bad, that was just what I had planned for the night. Oh well." Sasuke said. "I'm going to bed now if you don't mind." He added and pulled off his shirt.

"Alright, I'll join you." Neji said, nodding. "Do you have a night-shirt for me?"

"Yeah." Sasuke walked to his closet, pulled out a simple white shirt and threw it to Neji. "There." He then pulled off his own pants, shoes and socks and went to the bathroom which was attached to his bedroom.

Neji caught it and then undressed. He put the shirt on that didn't even reach his knees, and folded his clothes, laying them on a chair.

"Do you have a toothbrush too?" Neji asked.

"..Sure." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. Damn he looked good like that. He then grabbed a toothbrush out of a cabinet and laid it on the sink while starting to brush his own teeth.

"Thanks." Neji said as he put his hair in a high pony tail, and then took the toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and then started to brush his teeth. He looked back at Sasuke, smirking from the inside. He knew he looked good like this.

Sasuke was trying his best not to jump on Neji right now. He looked damn hot. Once he was done with his teeth, he quickly washed his face, then left the bathroom, slapping Neji on the butt with a smirk. That wouldn't hurt anyone.

Neji gave Sasuke a warning glare, but smirked. It seemed Sasuke liked him. That was good. He washed his mouth and face after some time and then walked into the room again. And Sasuke was no where to be seen. He then smirked.

"You can come out of your hiding place you know." He said.

"I wasn't hiding, just waiting for me to be able to jump you." Sasuke said and shut the door he had been standing behind. He then walked to Neji and pushed him onto the bed. "I figured it's not too late to have some fun." He said and smirked down at Neji.

Neji smirked back.

"Perhaps not, but wouldn't it be a bit slutty for me to let myself be fucked so easily.. twice on a day?" Neji asked, teasing Sasuke a little.

"If it was, then letting yourself get fucked in a forest would be slutty too, so stop whining." Sasuke said and put his hands under Neji's shirt, massaging the skin.

Neji hummed and then turned Sasuke around and licked Sasuke's neck for a moment, only to let his teeth go slightly over the skin. His hands massaged Sasuke's chest and with that, his nipples.

"Letting yourself getting fucked in a forest is just.. kinky." Neji said, using his seductive low voice.

Sasuke moaned, but before Neji could make a love bite again, he turned Neji around and pushed his hands above his head. He held them with one of his own hands and let his other one stroke over Neji's bulge as he gave Neji a love bite of his own. And not one that was made in a soft and delicate way.

Neji let out a loud moan as he clenched his eyes shut.

"..Ah..d-damn it.." He moaned as he tugged at his hands, trying to get him loose. Hm... what kind of a seme would Sasuke be? He smirked as he opened his eyes again.

Sasuke placed another love bite now, right below the first one and then pinched Neji's cock roughly, knowing that would make the other boy excited as hell.

Neji let out another pained moan and then let his legs travel upwards, over Sasuke's legs.

"..C-come on.. ah.. let me take p-part too." He said, looking at Sasuke. Damn Sasuke was so rough. That was so.. sexy.

"Hmm let me think... No." Sasuke said and then moved his head to Neji's nipples. He started sucking and softly biting on them, making it rougher by the second though. He quickly pulled off Neji's boxers and grabbed Neji's erection tightly, then squeezed it again.

Neji tossed his head back with a loud moan as he tugged at his arms again. Jeez if Sasuke wanted to be the only one in this, why didn't he just tie him up and pleasured him even more? Neji groaned as he felt Sasuke bit down a little in one of his nipples. It felt strange, his shirt was laying somewhere upwards his neck, for the rest he was naked. But it felt kinky too, at some way.

Sasuke smirked at Neji's reaction and then moved upwards. Neji probably hadn't noticed, but Sasuke had handcuffs hanging on his bed. He now put them onto Neji's wrists and bound him to the bed. That would do the trick. He then started moving his finger over Neji's erection, knowing it would drive the other crazy since he couldn't do anything about it.

Neji gasped because of this sudden action and automatically put his legs up, holding them before him, since this was the only way he could take part now.

Sasuke simply pushed them down again and held them there with his own legs. He then started stroking Neji's length hard and steadily, wanting Neji to lose his mind soon now. That would be funny.

Neji let out a whimper and tugged at the handcuffs once. Shit.. he was excited as hell already. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved it to be tied up. He loved it to be vulnerable. It just.. excited him.

"What do you want Neji?" Sasuke asked seductively as he started rubbing from Neji's cock to Neji's entrance and back, over and over again. He knew how to drive people crazy.

"..P-please just.. ah.. j-just do it.." Neji gasped, tossing his head back again, while all of his muscles tensed.

"Do what Neji?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he rubbed some harder, not missing any spots he knew were there. Neji would start begging soon.

Neji moaned loudly while he struggled to get loose. Damn it.

"..I.. ah.." Neji moaned, not being able to bring out a lot.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed over Neji's entrance, then continued what he had been doing before. In the mean time he pulled off his own boxer.

"..P-please.. ah.. j-just take me.. " Neji gasped, moving his head from the right to the left.

"Hmmm why don't you beg me for it hm?" Sasuke asked and then licked over one of Neji's nipples. He also brought a finger into Neji and started rubbing a spot inside of Neji's ass roughly, while continuing the stroking of the rest.

Neji let out a soft yelp.

"..I'm a-already begging.. ah.. g-god please.. just d-do it.. take me.. ah.." Neji moaned. "..I'll do w-what you.. hn.. want.. ah.." He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to be fucked now. He 'had' to be.

"Fine." Sasuke said and pushed Neji's legs towards Neji's body as far as possible. Which was really far, almost onto the bed. He then pushed into Neji hard and immediately started thrusting, hitting Neji's spot.

Neji let out a yelp of pleasure and started to pant fast and hard, as Sasuke was thrusting into him. He was nearly folded into two, but he could take that. He was flexible enough for that.

Sasuke moaned and started moving faster and deeper, pushing in all the way. He felt Neji was already on the edge. He was nowhere near though.

Neji moaned and then let out a whimper while he came. Damn that had been great.

Sasuke moaned as he continued. "..I'm n-not done with you.." He panted and then pushed Neji's legs open, grabbing Neji's organ and started stroking it as he continued thrusting into Neji and hitting his spot.

Neji whimpered as he felt this. Damn, they weren't done.

"..C-Can't I just.. suck you off or something..? Hn.." Neji panted.

"N-no." Sasuke moaned and continued. He would not settle for a simple blowjob now. Neji'd better start working on giving him an orgasm soon.

"..C-Come on.. hng.. ah.." Neji groaned.

Sasuke groaned back and then pulled away from Neji, walking (or rather stumbling) to the bathroom. "..I'll d-do it myself then.." He growled and slammed the door closed.

Neji frowned.

"..Oh c-come on, don't be so childish." Neji said to the door. Why this sudden change of actions?

Sasuke though, did not react, the only thing that was heard were moans from the bathroom. A few minutes later, Sasuke came walking back.

"..Why did you just walk away?" Neji asked, feeling a bit too vulnerable now. Sasuke'd better loosen him quickly.  
He was sitting on his knees now, with his arms still tied by the handcuffs. He could look at Sasuke better now and could see that Sasuke was a bit irritated. Hm. Perhaps this was what Sasuke was talking about before.

"Because I'm not gonna sit here and rape you. And you obviously didn't feel like pleasing me." Sasuke said as he put on his boxer and then got into bed. He looked at Neji but did nothing.

"I did, but coming twice is just too much for me." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke. "That's why I said I could just give you a blowjob too. And can you perhaps release me?" He tugged at the handcuffs, as if giving Sasuke a hint.

"I don't need a lousy blowjob." Sasuke snapped then uncuffed one of Neji's hands, turned around and pulled the covers up. A good night rest would be very welcome now.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then rolled his eyes as he pulled his own hands on his lap. He started fidgeting with the other hand and after a while, he succeeded in uncuffing it too. He hung it back to the bed and then looked at Sasuke for a moment, before standing up from the bed and putting on his boxer again, and pulling his shirt down.

"I don't know why you wanted to get to know me, while you're obviously just interested in having sex with me. And just to please you for that matter." Sasuke mumbled through the sheets. He already had his eyes shut and wasn't about to go in conversation with Neji. He just figured Neji should know.

"Excuse me, 'you' are the one who just pushed me on your bed you know." Neji said with an eyebrow pulled up. "You're the one who only wants sex, not me."

"Yes, but I never said otherwise, now did I?" Sasuke said. "Go to sleep." He then added and turned off the light.

"Jeez, now you're blaming me for something 'you' did." Neji said. "You are the one who wanted to sleep while we had a nice conversation and then you suddenly want sex. It's not fair to blame me for that."

"I said go to sleep." Sasuke said irritated. "Or you can sleep on the couch anyhow if you can't shut your mouth."

"If you want me to shut my mouth you'll have to tape it shut." Neji snapped. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" This was just so unreasonable.

Sasuke groaned now but kept his mouth shut. He figured as long as he would just not react, Neji would give up sooner or later.

Neji sighed and then laid down next to Sasuke, turning around. This guy was a lot more difficult then he'd thought.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and groaned a little as he woke up. He looked next to him, and instead of finding a usually empty space beside him, Neji was sleeping next to him. Sasuke sighed. He had been rather.. harsh to Neji the night before. For no particular reason. He should apologise.

At that moment, Neji's muscles tensed a bit and his body stretched. It looked like he was going to wake up soon. And then he turned around, laying with his back to Sasuke, and continued sleeping.

Sasuke sighed again and then put a hand on Neji's shoulder, softly shaking it. "Wake up Neji." He said, not making his voice sound soft. Neji just had to bear that.

Neji let out a soft moan and then he turned around quickly as he sat up immediately, holding his hands before him as if he was going to defend himself to something. He stared at Sasuke for a moment and then let out a sigh.

"Jeez, don't startle me like that." He said.

"Don't act like you have to defend yourself." Sasuke said. He then got out of bed. "I figured I should apologise."

"For what?" Neji asked as he yawned and stretched again.

"For yesterday. I just hadn't had enough sleep." Sasuke lied. He started dressing himself.

"Alright." Neji said. "Apologies accepted." He nodded at Sasuke.

"Good. The shower is in the bathroom." Sasuke noted as he was putting on his pants. He didn't look at Neji though.

"Alright, thank you." Neji said, nodding. "Don't you want to take a shower?"

"I'll take one tonight." Sasuke said, knowing that today, he would probably get a lot more dirty. Neji didn't need to know that though.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He then went into the shower.

Once Sasuke had dressed he went downstairs. When he was busy with his breakfast, the doorbell rang. Sasuke walked to the front door and opened it. As expected it was his family. "Good morning." He politely said.

"Good morning." Itachi said as he walked in and gave Sasuke a slight punch on the shoulder. He looked around and spotted a new jacket in the hallway. "Did you buy a new jacket?"

"No I've got someone over. Hi mom." Sasuke said as he gave a woman with long black hair and black eyes a kiss on her cheek. He then let the rest in, which were mainly some of his uncles and nephews.

"Hi darling." The woman said, kissing her son on the head. "Make sure that you guys check that person up." She said to the others.

Itachi leaned against the wall.

"Who's visiting you?" He asked.

"Some guy called Neji. We met yesterday." Sasuke answered as he closed the door behind him. "And mom, please. You can't just check every guy out I ever have in my house."

"You never know." Uchiha Mikoto said. "They always can be spies of the Hyuuga family or the police."

She walked into the living room. "And you need more colour in your house."

Itachi smirked at Sasuke now.

"Sure. Don't you think I would've recognised someone from the Hyuuga family? And no I don't." Sasuke said and almost sweatdropped. His mother really was one to baby him sometimes. He gave Itachi a glare as the rest of his family sat down.

"It doesn't have to be a Hyuuga for it." Mikoto said. Itachi nodded.

"They are sneaky bastards." He said. "Sneaky filthy rich bastards. They have money enough to hire spies."

"Fine. He'll be down soon. So why did you come here?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on his couch.

"We 'were' planning a meeting." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. "We got some information about where the Hyuuga family could have its... contacts."

"But it would be better to get your friend out of the house first." Mikoto commented.

"Yeah it would. But he'll be out soon and then we can have the meeting. Is the plan for tonight still on?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the stairs. What would Neji think if he saw this?

"Of course." Itachi said, nodding. "But mom will stay home, she had something better to do, she said." He smirked slightly.

At that moment, you could hear Neji walking off the stairs. Itachi looked at two of his nephews and one of his uncles and nodded at them.

"Check him." He said.

The three of them stood up and nodded at Itachi, then walked towards Neji. "Your name." His uncle, Uchiha Ryouji, said to Neji, once he was downstairs. He looked, just like the other Uchiha's, pretty intimidating.

"What?" Neji asked at the man, a bit confused. "Who are you?" Where the hell was Sasuke? Did these guys enter all of a sudden? This could ruin his plan.

The other two stood at both sides of Ryouji, waiting for a sign to take action.

"Search him." Ryouji said to his nephew and son and looked at them stern. They immediately started examining Neji all over his body and clothes.

Neji frowned and then pushed the two of them away.

"Get off me." He snapped. "Who are you? You can't just go examine everything on me. Sasuke where are you?!" When one of the two wanted to continue again, he pushed that guy away again.

"Dad?" The son of Ryouji, Kenji, asked, looking at his father.

Ryouji looked at Neji. "You keep your hands off of us and do as we say. Give me your name." He snapped and took a step closer to Neji. Sasuke then came walking towards them. "His name is Neji brown. He has nothing on him, I.. 'examined' him yesterday." Sasuke said and looked at the three family members.

"Neji Brown?" Kenji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. "That doesn't sound believable."

Neji gave Sasuke a look and then looked at Kenji.

"Well if you don't want to believe it, don't." Neji said. "That's not my problem. But where do you guys think you got the right from to just order me around like that and examine me?"

Sasuke sighed annoyed with the way his family was acting. "Kenji, Ryouji, Satumo, why don't you three sit down. Your names don't make sense either." He said and looked at Neji a little apologising.

"Oh just let them." Itachi said, who was leaning in the doorway now. "If there wasn't any problem mister Brown here wouldn't resist so much. Just do it guys."

"Yeah, you'd better just work with us, 'Mister Brown'." Kenji said, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Just examine him. If you don't want us to get violent mister Brown, then I suggest you start working with us, instead of against us." Ryouji said and glared at Neji.

"You do know that I can just call the police for this right?" Neji snapped at Ryouji. "If I had something to kill with or something I would've used it long time ago since I slept here."

Itachi pulled up an amused eyebrow as he looked at Sasuke now.

"Oh?" He said, grinning.

"Don't you grin at me like that." Sasuke said, glaring at Itachi. "But it's true. And that's what I meant right. I took off his clothes so I think I would've noticed it if he was wearing a gun or knife." Sasuke snapped at his uncle and nephews. "Now sit back on the couch." He pointed to his living room.

"Tch." Kenji said as he walked back towards the living room, taking his nephew with him.

"Who are all these people?" Neji asked Sasuke now.

Ryouji shot a glare at Neji and Sasuke and then followed his son and nephew too.

"Sorry about that. They're my family. Uncle and nephews. And that's my brother." Sasuke answered Neji. Of course, that was just half of the truth.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded.

"So is it normal in your family to just examine guests?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"Well err.. I can't tell you why we do that. Besides, I think you should go home anyhow." Sasuke answered as he pushed Neji to the door.

"No, I won't." Neji said. "I want to know why they did that. If I want, I could go to the police now to let them be arrested. You can even put this under violation."

"Fine." Sasuke snapped. "But first, you have to sign a contract that says you won't go to the police or spill information no matter what. Are you up for that?" Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"What?" Neji asked with a frown. "What are you, a Mafia gang or something?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes now as he looked at Neji and Mikoto, who just came walking out of the kitchen with some tea, halted in her tracks.

"Sign the fucking contract first." Sasuke said and walked to a closet, pulling out one of the contracts and a pen and placed it in front of Neji.

"I'm not going to sign for something just like that." Neji said. "Why is that even necessary?"

"Because it is. Do you want to know or not? What have you got to lose huh?" Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji, then at his brother for some help.

"Your life perhaps?" Itachi asked with a smirk, as he got a gun out of his pocket, turning it around.

Neji looked at Sasuke silently now.

"..You really are a criminal organisation aren't you?" Neji asked.

"Sign. the. contract." Sasuke said dangerously as he glared at Neji with what was called the Uchiha eyes. This was the only way he could make Neji sign it and they could be sure that Neji would not tell anyone about this.

"Sign it." Itachi said, pointing his gun at Neji's head.

"...Fine." Neji snapped as he took the contract from Sasuke's hands and then signed it.

"Good." Sasuke said and pulled the contract away from Neji once he was done and then signed it too. He then put it back into his closet and locked it.

"Now explain." Neji snapped at Sasuke.

"You were right." Sasuke said and signed for Itachi to put the gun away.

"What, the criminal gang?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up, while Itachi put his gun away again.

"Mafia." Sasuke simply said and stared at Neji. Well, it was out now. Now let's see what Neji would do.

"..What?" Neji asked, staring at Sasuke with big eyes.

"I'm from the Mafia. We all are." Sasuke said. "That's why we needed you to sign that contract, that's why they examined you and that's why you have to keep your mouth shut from now on."

"But.. I don't even know you." Neji softly said.

"Well you insisted on knowing, so there you have it. It's your own fault for not wanting to just go." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. It was true, it was selfish to drag Neji into this. But he had to.

"Yeah and now Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smirk. "What do you want to do with him now? Now you have to keep him?" He grinned at Kenji, who smirked back at him.

Mikoto sighed.

"Yeah Sasuke, really smart again." She said, and took a sip of her tea.

Sasuke groaned at his family's comments. "Shut up, it wasn't my idea that you all came crashing into my house." He snapped. "And he's not a dog you know." Satumo sniggered.

Neji glared at all of them and then at Sasuke.

"Wow look how dangerous he is." Itachi said, laughing. "But seriously Sasuke, you can't let him go now. Even if he signed the contract, he'd go to the police. You know how that goes."

"It's his problem if he wants us to kill him." Sasuke snapped. "So it's your choice Neji. What do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked Neji as he leaned against the wall.

"What are my options?" Neji snapped at Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"Working at one of our companies?" Kenji asked Sasuke, which lead Itachi to snort.

"He doesn't have to work for the company, shut up Kenji." Sasuke snapped. "Your options are, either you keep seeing me and I can check up on you. You go away and one of our family members will follow you around and check on you or you can go run away, tell the cops and find yourself in a grave. Your pick." Sasuke said to Neji.

"And what might 'checking up on me' be?" Neji asked, glaring.

"We could keep a close eye on him that way." Kenji said, shrugging at Sasuke.

"Checking up on you so that you don't tell anyone anyhow. And if you try to lie, don't bother. One of us will eventually see right through you." Sasuke said, ignoring Kenji.

"So your whole family is going to check up on me." Neji said, narrowing his eyes.

"He's ignoring me!" Kenji over dramatically said to Itachi and Satumo.

"Depends on if you'd rather have me do it or not." Sasuke said and threw a plastic water bottle to Kenji, causing Satumo to burst out in laughter.

"Well I don't want those idiots over there to spy on me or something." Neji said, glaring at the three. Itachi was laughing with Satumo now and Kenji just threw the bottle back to Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as the bottle hit his back. "Would the three of you stop bothering me!" He yelled at them and then opened the front door, pulling Neji with him outside. "It's your choice. Which do you pick?" He asked, annoyed.

"You of course." Neji snapped. "You already saw everything of me." In the mean time you could hear the three family members laughing really hard now.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm really sorry about this. They just marched into my house and I couldn't get them to get the stupid idea out of their head that you might be a spy or something." He said and looked at Neji.

"It's fine." Neji said with a sigh.  
"Well I'm sorry I got you dragged into this. I didn't mean for it to happen." Sasuke said and waited for Neji to answer.

Neji nodded as he looked at Sasuke.

"As long as they won't bother me it's fine." He said.

"I can't really guarantee it, but I'll try my best." Sasuke said then opened the door. "You can go home if you want." He said.

"Can I have your phone number?" Neji asked.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked Neji and looked at him confused.

"So I can whine against you if your family is spying on me." Neji said with a slight smirk.

"Oh. Give me your phone then." Sasuke said and smirked back at Neji.

"Sure." Neji said as he handed Sasuke his phone as he leaned against the wall of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke put his number in Neji's cellphone and then handed it back to Neji. "I guess I'll see you around then." He said.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "Don't you want my number?"

"Just send me a text message or something or call me and I'll have it too." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. "Well, I had a great time here, so I'll see you around. I hope we can see each other another time soon. And perhaps we can do something fun. And I don't only mean sex with that." He gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the cheek now. "Now let me out of this huge prison." He smirked.

Sasuke looked at Neji a little surprised now. Did Neji actually like him? Wasn't this just for the sex? He then laughed a little and walked with Neji to the porch. He opened it and looked at Neji. "You're free to go." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Neji said, still smirking, as he walked out. He then turned around and made a little bow to Sasuke, waving his hand like he was the Queen. "It was an honour to meet you, goodbye." With that, he walked away, grinning to himself.

Sasuke laughed and then got back inside. Neji was something different alright. He should keep a close eye on him. And not just so he wouldn't tell on his family.

Some time later, Neji entered the house of his family. Well, it wasn't a house.. it was an estate. It was huge. He walked towards the office of his uncle. He made himself look approving and then knocked the door. He'd deliver the first information of his mission.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**_  
"I have a new mission for you." Came the voice of a man dressed in white. He had white eyes too and long brown hair and looked down on his nephew. He was the head of a certain organisation._

_Neji looked up from the seat where he was sitting._

_"And what might that be, uncle?" He asked._

_"I want you to gather information from a certain Uchiha, from the Uchiha family." Neji's uncle said and glared at Neji stern as if trying to make sure Neji would not refuse._

_"Of course uncle, who might that be?" Neji asked, nodding. "And how do you want me to do that?"_

_"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the youngest of them all. One year younger then you are to be exact." The man said. "I want you to make him fall in love with you to get out all the information you can get."_

_"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "How can I recognise or find him?"_

_"We have a picture of him here." The man said and handed Neji the picture. "Also, he wil be found at the following bars and shops." He added another paper, with names on it._

_Neji nodded, accepting the picture and the list. _

_"Thank you." Neji said. "I'll wear my contacts then, if I search for him. Should I wear a wig too, or is it safe without one?"_

_"I think it is safe without. He is the youngest after all, so the least experienced." Neji's uncle said. "Now, if you have any information, report to me."_

_Neji nodded as he stood. _

_"I will." He said and bowed. "I'll start immediately."_

_"Good. You are excused." Neji'd uncle said and bowed his head a little to Neji._

_"Thank you." Neji said as he left the room, to start on his new mission._

* * *

Neji now waited for an answer at the door. It was the first time he was going to be reporting, and he already had so much information.

"Come in." Came a voice eventually, immediately being recognised as the one from Neji's uncle.

Neji nodded as he opened the door.

"Hello uncle, do you have time for me?" He asked, bowing.

"Of course Neji. Do you have information?" His uncle asked and looked at Neji politely but yet forcing Neji to answer quickly.

"Yes, I do." Neji said. "I slept at Sasuke's house this night and I met a whole bunch of family members. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, an uncle Ryouji, that man's son Kenji, and a nephew named Satumo. And the oldest son of the Uchiha family, Uchiha Itachi. They had a meeting and I had to sign a contract to keep silent. The only problem is that Sasuke is going to keep a close eye on me. As well is his family."

"That is not what we had planned Neji. How do you think you can fix this?" The man asked, his eyes narrowing at Neji. Did Neji really already screw up?

"I have no idea." Neji said, looking down. "I came walking downstairs and then they all ran towards me. I couldn't really help it. And I had to sign the contract, else Itachi would've shot me. "

"I see. So Neji, tell me. Is this mission of yours a failure?" Neji's uncle asked and glared at Neji dangerously.

"Sasuke seems to like me." Neji said, looking back at his uncle now. "He was really nice to me and he was happily surprised that I asked for his phone number."

"So you do not think that contract and him checking on you with make this mission fail?" The man said and looked at Neji.

"I don't think so, Hiashi-sama." Neji said. "...There is a chance. But the risk is high that I'll be followed, so perhaps I can better call you with my house phone. Since Sasuke has my mobile number now."

"That will be fine Neji. If you need any help, call me and we will send our men for them." Hiashi said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "I don't trust them, there are types in the Uchiha family that you don't want to see in the dark."

"Ah. Well, if you have any more information, let me know." Hiashi said and nodded at Neji to say he was excused.

"I will." Neji said as he bowed. "Goodbye." With that, he turned around and opened the door.

"Good day Neji. And keep your eyes open." Hiashi said.

"I will." Neji said, and then left the room.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting at home doing nothing in particular. He then got a call on his cellphone and looked at it. It was a number he did not know, so he was suspicious around it. He looked at it a while longer and then finally answered it. "Who is this?" He asked, not eager about telling anyone he did not know his name.

"Am I speaking to Sasuke?" Neji's voice asked from the other side of the line. "This is Neji."

"Oh. Hi Neji, yeah this is Sasuke." Sasuke said, sounding happily surprised that it was Neji on the other end of the phone.

"I wanted to ask you something." Neji said at the other side of the phone, you could hear that he was smiling. "I didn't I didn't have anything to do so I made a huge amount of nice things to eat and put it in a picnic basket. So what do you say?"

"You're asking me to go with you on a picnic?" Sasuke asked surprised. He had never guessed that Neji would ask something like that of him. He really liked it though.

"Yeah." Neji said, laughing a bit. "You're asking that like I just told you I'm an alien."

"No it's just that I didn't expect it. But I'd love to. What time and where?" Sasuke asked and smiled. This day might turn out to be fun after all.

"What about the park?" Neji asked. "And what's the time now?"

"It's one 'o clock. And then park is great. I love the park." Sasuke said. "Do we meet there?"

"Yeah, in half an hour?" Neji asked.

"Uhm, yeah that's OK. Should I bring anything?" Sasuke asked as he watched his watch and doubted if he could make it. He would just have to make sure everything was done quickly.

"If the time is a problem we can meet in a hour you know." Neji said at the other side of the phone. "And you don't have to bring something, I already got everything."

"Ok. And no I think I can make it. Maybe just a couple minutes late, don't worry." Sasuke said. Why was he so eager to see Neji anyhow?

"Alright." Neji said. "Then I'll see you in half an hour."

"Yeah. See you." Sasuke said and then immediately hung up the phone and started finishing his work. He wouldn't make Neji wait.

* * *

Half an hour later, Neji was sitting in the park already, on a bench, reading the newspaper. The picnic basket was standing next to him, on the bench too. Sasuke was a bit late. But it didn't matter, as long as Sasuke'd show up. It were only three minutes now.

After one more minute, Sasuke finally showed up, walking towards Neji once he spotted him. "Hey. Sorry, I had stuff to do. I think I made it pretty in time right?" He asked and smiled at Neji.

Neji looked up from the newspaper and smiled back.  
"You're only four minutes too late." He said as he stood. "Let's search a spot."

"OK. I really appreciate this you know." Sasuke said and they walked through the park together.

"You do?" Neji asked with a smile. He then spotted a nice place, silent, behind some trees. "What about that spot?"

"Seems great. And yes I do. I don't spend a lot of time with other people, let alone outside." Sasuke said. "It's a nice break."

"It is." Neji said, nodding. "Being outside is nice." He walked towards the spot and then opened the basket, getting a rug out of it.

"Yeah. So what did you bring?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji as he placed the rug on the floor. He'd better help Neji a little.

"All kind of things." Neji said, smiling. "Especially fruit and sandwiches." He sat down on the rug and then got two cups out of the basket.

Sasuke sat down beside him and looked into the basket. "It looks really good. Do you cook a lot?" He asked.

"Sometimes I get an attack." Neji said with a smirk. "And I'm a cook remember. Do you want some coffee?" He took a can out of the basket now.

"Love to. Should I get some sandwiches out?" Sasuke asked. They really looked good. And Neji did too.

"Yeah, gladly." Neji said with a smile as he got Sasuke and himself some coffee. "Do you want milk or sugar in it?"

"Nothing thank you. I like mine black." Sasuke said and smiled as he got the sandwiches out of the basket en placed them on some plastic plates.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Here's your coffee." He placed the cup next to Sasuke as he was done filling it. He put some milk in his own.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and took a sip of his coffee once he was done with the sandwiches. "So why did you invite me?" He then asked.

"I felt like doing something with someone and you're the first one that came into my mind." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't know why either." He added with a smirk as he saw Sasuke's face.

Sasuke laughed a little. He saw that as a compliment. "Thanks then. So my family didn't scare you off then?" Sasuke asked, smirking a little too.

"A little." Neji said. "But they didn't harm me or something. As long as they won't touch me I'm fine."

"They won't. They're just a little overprotective since we are you know what." Sasuke said, not ever using the word Mafia in public.

"Hmm alright." Neji said, nodding. "That's good. I learned some nice kung fu so they wouldn't like it."

Sasuke laughed. "Kung fu does not defeat a gun you know. Let alone a whole family of them." He said and smirked. "But don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Against your whole family?" Neji asked. "And what might they possibly want from me? Nothing. And who said that I don't carry weapons?"

"Well...I didn't know you did." Sasuke said and looked at Neji a little confused. "Do you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Neji said, nodding. "I've been in danger more times, so I always carry a weapon with me." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"What kind of danger?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like this is a very dangerous place to live in."

"Well if you're handsome like me it's always dangerous." Neji said with a smirk but after a few seconds it faded. He quickly took a sip of his coffee. "But well, it's more safe to carry a weapon."

"Ah. Well you are pretty handsome yes." Sasuke said and took a sip too, then started to eat his sandwich.

"Well that's why I don't feel safe without a weapon." Neji explained. "It sounds very arrogant, but well. I just know."

"I see. I sometimes wish I wouldn't have to carry a gun everywhere I go." Sasuke said, a little absentmindedly.

"Do you have to carry a gun for the same reason or for you know what?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke before taking a bite again. He looked interested.

"Because of you know what of course. I get myself into danger unlike you." Sasuke said and took a bite too.

"I have those problems too I must say." Neji said. "It's a bit different of course, but I never know when to keep my mouth shut." He smirked at Sasuke now.

"Do you now? I noticed you weren't just a shy guy." Sasuke said and smirked back. Neji really wasn't, they had had sex the first ten minutes they met.

"Myeah." Neji said, laughing softly. "It often brings me in problems or danger. But sometimes something nice comes out of it, like now."

".. You know what I noticed?" Sasuke asked. He felt himself become a little shy, since Neji mentioned that this was something nice.

"No?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke curiously.

".. We never kissed." Sasuke said, facing the ground as he took another sip of his coffee now.

"...Yeah that's true." Neji said after a few moments. He relived the happenings in his head for a moment and then frowned. Hm. That was strange.

"So.. did you not want it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji now, deep into his eyes. He was trying to provoke a kiss. It would be nice to have one with Neji. A first kiss and not during the sex.

"I didn't think about it." Neji said. "I have to admit that I don't just kiss everyone. I guess I thought it was too soon." He looked at Sasuke. "Did you want it?"

".. I didn't really care back then. I do now.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji, putting his cup of coffee down. He really did want it, for some unknown reason.

"Then you may kiss me." Neji said, smiling. Inwardly, he was cheering. Score.

"I 'may' kiss you. It's not like you're royalty you know." Sasuke said and smirked a little. He didn't actually want it to be forced. Just natural would do. Or unexpected.

"Oh you have no idea." Neji said, smirking. "Secretly, I'm the prince of a secret land in the Middle of the sea."

"Uhu. I thought so." Sasuke said. "Is it called arrogance land?" He asked and laughed a little.

"How did you know?" Neji asked, looking shocked. "It's supposed to be a secret land!"

Sasuke laughed. "I have connections remember. The you know what is supposed to destroy your land so I can become king there." He said smirking.

"Well then you have to kill me and I won't let you, so I have to go all kung fu on you." Neji said, putting his head high in the air.

"Do you now? Maybe I'll let you live to become my queen then." Sasuke said and smirked. "We could put you in a dress and make you wear a tiara."

"That's possible, but then I first have to be rebuild into a woman." Neji said, smirking back.

"Nah, no one will know that you look better then a woman down there." Sasuke said. "Except for me of course."

Neji snorted.  
"Perhaps I have to put some balled clothes in the dress then, so it looks like I have boobs." Neji said, laughing at the idea.

"Yeah you should." Sasuke said. "So beware of your land then, you have no idea what awaits you."

"Oh dear, I'll warn my king then." Neji said, still smirking. "I wouldn't want to marry a tiran of course."

"You don't want to marry me? What a shame." Sasuke said. "And there you were just a few minutes ago accepting a kiss from me." Sasuke said with a grin.

"That's not the same as marrying." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"That's true, but if you don't want to marry a tiran, then why kiss one?" Sasuke asked.

"Because kissing is only a moment, and you'd be a hot tiran." Neji said, inwardly laughing.

"Ah true." Sasuke said. "If the kiss is half as good as the sex, we should be fine anyhow." He laughed now.

"Yeah probably." Neji said, laughing with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, silently. Neji really did look pretty. And nice. And he already knew about the Mafia thing. He seemed perfect. Maybe a little too perfect, but Sasuke didn't care right now.

"What?" Neji asked at Sasuke when he was done laughing. He caught Sasuke staring and then smiled at him. "Do you want something more to eat or something?" He let out a short laugh again.

"You maybe." Sasuke said, softer then what he had meant. If Neji would just catch his drift and kiss him.

Neji looked at him now, a bit surprised.  
"What?" He asked. In sex or in kissing? What was this about? Neji inwardly laughed as there went a picture into his head where he saw himself been eaten by Sasuke, literally. He looked into Sasuke's eyes. There was something with those eyes.. they didn't show anything, but on the other side, you could look deep. Really deep. A lot of secrets were hidden there, that was for sure. And he had to be the one to get those secrets out.

"I want to kiss you, but I want it to be a little more natural." Sasuke said. "I don't like the whole, you can kiss me right now or you can't kind off stuff. It just has to happen." He said and stared into Neji's eyes. Those brown ones still didn't seem to fit Neji's appearances.

"Then you have to wait for the right moment." Neji said, looking back. He felt his cheeks heat up a little. Huh? What was 'this' about? Why was he blushing all of a sudden?

"I hate waiting though." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji's blush and smiled slightly. Neji looked cute. The blush suited him.

"That sucks." Neji dryly commented.

Sasuke laughed a little. "You're cute, you know that?" He asked and sat a little closer to Neji, not shy about seeking more contact.

"Cute?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. "That's something I've never heard." He snorted.

"Well you are. Really. At least you are to me." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Why?" Neji asked, smiling slightly. "And thanks."

"Because you blush cute. And you just act that way." Sasuke said and stroke some strands of hair out of Neji's face.

Neji looked at Sasuke as he let Sasuke caress his face. There was something about Sasuke... but what? He was silently waiting for Sasuke to just.. do something.

Sasuke then pulled Neji's face closer after a while and let his lips brush against Neji, waiting for a response.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then closed his eyes, pushing his lips onto Sasuke's softly. Yes. He wanted to kiss Sasuke too.

Sasuke closed his eyes now too and licked over Neji's mouth a little, begging for entrance. He wanted this kiss to be good.

Neji opened his mouth without thinking, as he laid his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He let Sasuke's tongue slip in and then started moving his own.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he swirled his tongue around Neji's softly. He placed one hand on Neji's cheek, grabbing some of his hair and the other on Neji's hand, which was on the ground.

Neji kissed back, passionately, as he always kissed. This was actually the first time he enjoyed the other's taste. Most people didn't tasted good, but Sasuke did. Hm. Another point for Sasuke. He was a great kisser.

Sasuke started to make it more passionate too now. Neji was good and he liked how Neji did not lose dominance, but yet still wasn't the dominant one in the kiss. It was exactly what he liked. He also felt his heart beat a little faster. Something it never did while he kissed. It was strange. But good.

They kissed like this for a while until Neji broke the kiss and smiled at Sasuke.  
"Wow, you're good." He said, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"You are too..." Sasuke said and looked back then smiled. He stared at Neji now.

"Thanks." Neji said, still smiling.

"I'm glad you decided to keep seeing me." Sasuke said and blushed a little as he noticed he still had his hand on Neji's.

"Me too." Neji said. "Aw you look cute when you're blushing too."

"I do not." Sasuke said. He quickly removed his hand now. "I think we should start seeing each other." He then said.

"We already are, right?" Neji asked, smirking slightly.

"Well not like that." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes at Neji. Jeez, what a guy.

"Like what then?" Neji asked with his eyebrows pulled up.

"Like dating and stuff." Sasuke said and looked at Neji now. "If you want that of course."

"I already asked you for the first, so why not?" Neji asked with a smile.

"You never know right." Sasuke answered. "And great. So after this, do you wanna come over?" Sasuke asked. He just couldn't get enough of Neji.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "I wasn't planning on doing anything today, so I'm free."

"Good." Sasuke said. "That would be nice then." He smiled at Neji and then continued the picnic, eating a second sandwich.

"Alright." Neji said as he took another sip of his coffee. "As long as your family won't point a gun to my head again."

"They won't be there. They got a mission today." Sasuke said. "So don't worry." he grinned at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"So, what did you do for a living again?" Sasuke asked Neji and looked at him.

"I'm a cook." Neji said, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Well I can notice that." Sasuke said and laughed. "Which restaurant?" He then asked.

"..I work at different restaurants." Neji said. "I don't like it to keep working at one place."

"Oh... Well I can get that, but isn't it hard that you have to get to know people over and over again?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, I socialise quite fast." Neji said.

"Oh OK. Well I think it would suck. I'm happy I can just work with people I know. Although it's not a pretty job." Sasuke said.

"I can get that." Neji said, nodding. "Not a lot of people do your job."

"I only know one more family who does. At least one that is a threat to us." Sasuke said.

"Which one might that be?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"The Hyuuga Family. They have a pretty big one, just like us and they're pretty much our rivals. We like to see them dead." Sasuke said. It was nice being so open about it once in a while, with someone other then his family.

"...Did you ever meet them?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. OK this was strange. Damn, what if Sasuke ever found out that he was part of the Hyuuga family himself?

"Of course I did." Sasuke answered. "I even killed a couple." He softly said. "It wasn't all too hard either... But it still sucks that it's part of you know what to kill."

"I see.." Neji said as he felt something turn in his stomach. Who did Sasuke kill? He couldn't ask, probably. "I heard of them too. They seem to be quite an organisation right, with a lot of companies in their hands."

"Exactly. We like to be a little smaller then them though. It's easier to be found out if you have lots of companies." Sasuke said. "Are you ok? You don't look so good." Sasuke frowned at Neji.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neji said, nodding. "It's just that by what you said, it made me think back to something of my past. But well. You are right. You can better be small then huge." But he didn't meant that. The Hyuuga family was huge indeed, and they had a lot of companies in their hands. But no one knew that they had. There were some rumours yes, but no one was sure.

"Exactly. What about your past then? Did someone in your family get killed?" Sasuke asked. It was certainly not a rarity in his family.

"Yeah, my father was killed by a Mafia gang." Neji said, nodding.

"....Really? I'm sorry. Which one?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji. He wanted to feel sorry for Neji. He just couldn't really bring it up since it was so normal to him.

"...We never found out." Neji said, shrugging. "My mom was killed by one too, but back then I was quit small. So I don't remember a lot of her."

"Oh...that sucks. I can imagine how it feels." Sasuke said. "Maybe it was one of us.." Sasuke said. It would be horrible if it was. It would never work out with Neji then. But...why did Neji's family have anything to do with the Mafia?

"..Yeah that could be." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Why were your parents killed by the Mafia?" Sasuke asked. "What did they do?"

"I have no idea." Neji said. "There are a lot of things I don't know of."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"Well.. just a lot of things." Neji said, shrugging. "I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh ok. Sorry." Sasuke said, looking away uncomfortable. He was never very good with emotions. Especially not of others.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "It's always a bit unsure if you should talk about something like this or not."

"It is." Sasuke said. "So what do you want to talk about then?"

"Hmm, what about... where we are going to have our date soon?" Neji asked as he let his head lean on his hands, and smirked slightly.

"Well, there are not many places I can go freely. But I guess we could go to a restaurant." Sasuke answered and smirked back at Neji.

"Yeah we could." Neji said. "I could cook a delicious dinner for you too and feed you." Neji said, laughing at the idea.

"I'm not two years old you know." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. What a weirdo.

"Oh but I'd love to see you licking off a spoon or something." Neji said, smirking back. "It would look hot. And if you'd look at me like this..," He put up his most horny face, "..I'd immediately jump on you and we could have a nice dessert."

"Oh you mean like this?" Sasuke asked and mimicked Neji's face, the horny one, and then laughed. "I'd rather eat the dessert right off you."

"Oeh, you look great like that." Neji said, wriggling his eyebrows. "You can put up that face more often. And you can, as long as it's not too cold or too hot."

"Hmmm I like that idea. And fine I will." Sasuke answered and gave Neji the face again before smirking and finishing his coffee.

Neji wriggled his eyebrows again before laughing, and then he took his second sandwich.

After that they talked some more during their picnic and then one and a half hour later, they went to Sasuke's house.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke opened the door for Neji and smirked. "After you sir." He said.

"Thank you." Neji said with a grin as he bowed his head to Sasuke a little and went in, taking off his coat. He then turned around to Sasuke and bowed deeply, putting his hand before him, exchanging roles. "Your coat sir?"

Sasuke smirked. "Good boy." He said and threw his coat in Neji's face. "Now go clean my house please, I think it is rather dusty." Sasuke casually walked inside.

Neji snorted and then tossed Sasuke's coat back, against Sasuke's head.

"No! I won't tolerate this any longer!" He said, looking angry. Damn, it had been long since he could act like a complete idiot.

Sasuke smirked and then turned around, changing his face into a furious one. "Well I will not tolerate this! You are my servant! Now get in that room and clean the sink!" He said and pointed at the door. "Or I will fire you!" This was nuts.

"Well then I will do that, and I'll go towards the police after!" Neji said back, laughing from the inside. He looked angry too, a bit desperate even.

"You don't have any proof I ever killed that hamster!" Sasuke yelled, barely keeping his laughter back. Neji really was fun to be around.

"But I do have proof that you killed the baby mouse!" Neji yelled back, having difficulty with keeping his laughter in too. "I even have pictures of it!"

"You have pictures!? Is that where you get your kicks off! That is disgusting! And I only put it in the vacuum cleaner, it's your fault you didn't put the trash out after that like I asked you to!" Sasuke said, his face angry, but inside he was laughing.

"The butler took those pictures and showed me them!" Neji yelled. "It's not my problem that you get a kick of killing little animals! You are just crazy and I'm going to report it right now!" He then turned around so he could smirk for a moment, and marched out of the room.

"Oh no you are not! Because I won't have sex with you anymore if you do and we both know you can't get enough of that!" Sasuke yelled and followed him, smirking a little before putting on his serious face again.

"I'll just go visit your uncle then, because he's much more better then you are!" Neji yelled, smirking broadly and then turning around with an angry, and half pouting face.

"My uncle! You have been cheating with my uncle!? But he's a giraffe!" Sasuke said, shocked, putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Jeez, that's so last year, I mean your other uncle, the elephant, doh." Neji said, making a move with his hand which said 'talk to the hand'.

"Oh. Well have a good life with mister Elephant then." Sasuke said and returned to the living room, smirking.

"..No, don't leave me, I was only trying to make you jealous!" Neji yelled after a few seconds and then jumped onto Sasuke's back, smirking like mad now.

Sasuke held onto Neji's legs now. "Well it didn't work. I've been sleeping with my hamster too! Guess what, I never killed him!" Sasuke yelled.

"What, you raped him?" Neji asked, looking horrified. "Let go of my legs, else I'll be infected with your illness!"

"I didn't rape him, he liked it." Sasuke answered dryly. "I am addicted to sex though and you should be my medicine." He smirked.

"Yes but I don't want sex with a hamster fucker." Neji said with a whiney voice, hanging onto Sasuke's back now, as if he really wanted Sasuke to let go of his legs. Jeez this was just crazy.

"Well it's not just any hamster you know. It's your ex-boyfriend." Sasuke said and held onto Neji's legs even tighter.

"No, no, no you can't be serious!" Neji yelled now, as he hit Sasuke's shoulders, not too hard, so it wouldn't hurt. "Let go of my legs now you freak, so I can run away and call the police!"

"No! I will keep you hostage here! Forever!" Sasuke said and then started laughing evilly.

"What, are you going to hold onto my legs forever?" Neji dryly asked.

"No, but I will just bind you to the bed again." Sasuke answered and smirked as he started carrying Neji out of the room.

"You can do that but it won't have any use since I'll just scream the whole neighbourhood together!" Neji yelled, starting to hit Sasuke again, softly.

"I'll tape your mouth shut, how do you like that?" Sasuke asked, still smirking and then started walking up the stairs.

"I'll scream through the tape!" Neji yelled, as he moved up and down, 'hoping' that Sasuke would let him go then. Luckily Sasuke couldn't see his face, since he was still smirking.

"Now now Neji, no need to start humping me already. You can do that once I undressed you." Sasuke said and laughed as he walked into his room and put Neji on the bed.

"I won't let you undress me." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke like he was a spoiled child, crossing his arms.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said and pulled off Neji's shoes and socks with a smirk.

Neji looked at him with the same face now. But he could feel his lips get into a smirk more and more. Oh god. Within a few seconds he'd die out of laughter.

Sasuke now started unbuttoning Neji's pants and then swiftly pulled them down with a smirk. "Well. That was easy." He said.

"I'm not naked yet." Neji said as he simply pushed Sasuke away and then walked out of the room, smirking once again.

Sasuke just followed him, pulled him back and then pulled out his belt of his pants. He pushed Neji down on the bed and started tying him up. "Now try getting away." He said

"I'll just scream then!" Neji said, putting his head up. "And you know how hard I can scream."

"Oh I know 'that'." Sasuke said and smirked. "Try it, but I will shut you up." He added and finished tying Neji, then opened Neji's blouse.

"Oh I will." Neji said and then opened his mouth with a smirk, ready to let out a scream. And a really hard one.

Sasuke smirked and then quickly gripped one of Neji's nipples, twisting it a little. That usually shut people up pretty neatly.

Neji gasped and then let out a scream anyway, smirking a little at Sasuke. He'd show him that if he was going to play a game, he was going to play it good. And damn it this was the second time already he was tied to the bed. He should really take some more control soon.

"You certainly know how to scream. Let's see if I can get you to do it again." Sasuke said and then pulled off his boxer once he was done with Neji's blouse. He then let his hands roam over Neji's legs.

"Someone help, a hamster fucker is trying to rape me!" Neji yelled now, as hard as he could. Oh god, if he continued like this he was going to pee.

"Shut your mouth you elephant bitch." Sasuke said and then stroke softly over Neji's shaft. "Now tell me you don't like this and you can scream. But you have to mean it." He said and smirked.

"I like it but I don't want to!" Neji screamed, almost laughing. He tried to keep his moans inside.

"Don't you? And don't you want this either then?" Sasuke asked with his smirk and started stroking Neji's length.

"Jeez you are a pansy." Neji said, snorting. Damn, it was hard to keep those moans in. "I thought you were in for something heavy."

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked as he stopped stroking now, at least right on Neji's length. He was swirling his finger around it, teasing Neji.

"I have no idea, SM or something?" Neji asked, smirking as he let out a huge moan. "I thought you were at least going to cover my whole body with tape."

"What fun would that be? I have to have something to look at too." Sasuke said. "And I don't like SM. Too heavy." He started stroking above Neji's entrance now.

"Ah." Neji said. "Yeah, I wouldn't like it either, if I think of it. Means I would get hurt." He let out a huge moan.

"Yeah. And I wouldn't want you to get all bruised up." Sasuke said and smirked. "You're really pretty, you know that?" He kept pleasuring Neji by rubbing the spot above his entrance.

Neji moaned loudly again.

"..T-thanks.." He said. "..If you don't m-mind, I'm going to stop the role-playing n-now and enjoy it.. ah.."

"Sure Neji." Sasuke said and smiled as he started stroking Neji's shaft again, softly. He kept rubbing Neji's spot too.

Neji groaned now.

"..K-kiss me.." He panted as he spread his legs a little.

Sasuke moved over Neji and then kissed him passionately, but not too rough. He spread Neji's legs, wanting some action himself too.

Neji moaned as he kissed back, moving his legs together with Sasuke's arms, so Sasuke wouldn't have to put too much effort in spreading his legs. Damn.. He felt little butterflies in his stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. He was falling in love.

Sasuke moaned softly as he positioned himself and then broke the kiss. "..Y-You ready?" He asked, looking Neji in the eyes. The last thing he wanted was sex based on lust. He wanted it to be more this time.

"..N-no, release my a-arms.." Neji panted, looking back at Sasuke. He wanted to hold Sasuke, wanted to hold him closer to him. As close as possible.

Sasuke obeyed and untied Neji's hands. He wanted those hands on his body. More then anything else. He then held onto Neji's legs softly and looked at Neji, asking Neji if he could go on.

As soon as Neji's hands were untied, they found their way on Sasuke's back, towards Sasuke's neck. Neji moaned softly and then nodded, giving Sasuke permission to enter him.

Sasuke waited a little longer and then finally pushed into Neji softly. He started kissing Neji again too, passionately. His hands were massaging Neji's legs gently as he started rocking his hips.

Neji moaned again as he kissed back and sighed as he let his body get used to Sasuke's member inside of him. It felt good, just like the other two times. He was showing a hidden side of himself, and he was glad he showed this side to Sasuke. He hoped Sasuke'd like it. He softly massaged Sasuke's neck and back, letting Sasuke enjoy this moment.

Usually this would be the time where Sasuke would start to get rougher. But not now. Not with Neji. He kept the slow and steady pace up. Making Neji enjoy this even more as every spot got touch for longer then usual. He enjoyed this more. And he was glad it was with Neji.

Neji made an 'ooh' sound as his head fell back, so he broke the kiss. He laid his arms around Sasuke's neck comfortable, enjoying this way of having sex a lot.

Sasuke started panting a little, making sure Neji and him stayed closed to each other. He felt he was already close and he was sure Neji was not to far from his release either.

Neji kept moaning, with every thrust he made a soft sound that clearly said that he enjoyed this a lot. He kissed Sasuke's neck softly, licking it a little.

Sasuke moaned as he enjoyed Neji's soft licks in his neck. Neji sounded so much better this way. Felt so much better. And not just physically. He closed his eyes, just to feel some more as he pushed in deep now, but still in a slow pace.

"..I'm c-close.." Neji whispered in one pant, as they kept moving slow like this. He kept moaning.

"..S-so am I.." Sasuke panted into Neji's ear, which was now right beside his face. He then started panting even more, as he felt himself come dangerously close. His thrust became just the slightest faster.

Neji nodded as his muscles tightened more and more. He gasped as he was starting to come. This felt so good, so.. right.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he pushed his head into Neji's neck and came inside of him. His thrusts now started slowing down as his release was ending. It had been so good. He had never experienced it like this.

Neji gasped loudly as he came fully now. That was the best sex he ever had.

After Sasuke's release, he collapsed on top of Neji, panting loudly, but not too much since it hadn't been rough. It had been nice. Really nice.

"..I liked that.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. He put his arms around Sasuke's back. He wasn't tired at all.

"..M-me too.." Sasuke said. He should really start working on his condition. Neji wasn't tired. He was. But maybe that had something to do with his lack of sleep from the night before. He rolled off of Neji and looked at the ceiling now.

"..I never had sex like that." Neji said, still amazed from what had happened.

"Me neither.. But I think I l-liked it better then what we did the other two times.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji now. There really was something about him.

"Yeah, me too." Neji said, smiling. He then sighed, putting his head onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was surprised by it, but then smiled. ".. I like you Neji.." He softly said as he wrapped an arm around the other boy.

"I like you too.. a lot." Neji softly said, looking up to Sasuke. "There is something about you that I've never seen in another boy."

Sasuke smiled some more. "That goes for you too.." He said. "I'm really glad we met. And that you already know about me."

"What do you mean that I already know about you?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke a bit puzzled.

"About the Mafia stuff. It's hard liking someone if you know you have to keep something like that a secret." Sasuke answered.

"Ah.. yeah it is." Neji said, nodding. "..You shouldn't have secrets for each other."

"Exactly. So.. I'm glad I don't." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer.

Neji snuggled a little into Sasuke's chest.

"..I can understand that." He softly said, kissing the skin his head was laying against.

Sasuke hummed a little at this. "Would you like to stay the night?" He asked softly and smiled.

"I'd like that a lot." Neji said, smiling again. The only thing was that he would have to keep those contacts in again.

"I would too. So that's settled then. Do you wanna take a shower?" Sasuke asked as he now stroke through Neji's hair softly.

"Gladly." Neji said, nodding. He then stood.

Sasuke got up too and walked to his bathroom, making Neji follow him. "I liked today a lot." He said as he turned on the shower.

"Yeah me too." Neji said, smiling. "And we didn't even eat the whole basket I made." He waited for Sasuke to get into the shower now.

Once Sasuke did he signed for Neji to come in too. "I know. We could eat it today or tomorrow if you'd like." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"I don't know if it will be tasty then." Neji said, grinning slightly, as he went in. He smirked then as he moved his hips to the right, bumping Sasuke under the still cold shower.

Sasuke groaned and then gripped Neji's arm, pulling him under it too. He then smirked. "We could always try." He said.

Neji winced at feeling the cold water but then it quickly turned warm.

"We could." He said.

Sasuke stroke his hands through Neji's hair and looked at him. Neji really was great. Better then anyone else he had ever met. And he accepted him too.

"What?" Neji asked with a slight smirk as he saw Sasuke staring at him.

"Nothing.." Sasuke said and let go of Neji, then turned around, washing himself. He didn't knew Neji enough to actually be asking him to get in a relationship.

"You weren't staring for nothing Sasuke." Neji said as he put his arms around Sasuke's waist and his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He pressed himself against Sasuke now, enjoying the warmth of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke gave out a soft laugh, that definitely meant he liked what Neji did. He grabbed Neji's hands now and smiled. "I just like you a whole lot." He softly said.

"Hmm, that's nice to hear." Neji said, smiling. "As well your answer as your laugh."

".. Neji... I know we don't know each other for a long time now, but.." Sasuke stopped talking. Should he really ask? Was that wise? More importantly, would Neji say yes?

"..But?" Neji asked, frowning. He kissed Sasuke's neck in thought.

".. Do you.. Want to go to the fair?" Sasuke asked. He shouldn't ask Neji yet. It was too soon.

Neji snorted.

"What fair?" Neji asked. He'd expected something else.

"The one held in this city as off tomorrow. You know, with a Ferris wheel and stuff." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, smirking slightly. "But I do attract a lot of guys, you know." His smirk became broader now.

"Oh and you don't think I do the same thing?" Sasuke asked and smirked too. "Besides, it's not like we're a couple."

"Hmm, but you look more like a threat." Neji said, grinning. He put his head under the shower. "They know they can't harm you. People tell me that I look vulnerable and innocent, so I attract a lot of guys. But they don't know that I can actually defend myself."

"Can you then? Haven't noticed that before." Sasuke said smirking. "But you're right, I mostly get looks no comments. Except for the big guys who actually think 'I' am an uke."

Neji snorted.

"They should know." Neji said. "And I actually 'can' defend myself. Except if those guys have a gun when I don't have one with me."

"Right. But I take it that doesn't happen a whole often." Sasuke said. "Are you clean?" He then asked.

"Yeah I am." Neji said, nodding. "And yes that's true. It happened one time actually, but it wasn't that bad." He stepped out of the shower now.

"Did you wear a gun on you when my brother pointed his gun?" Sasuke asked as he turned off the shower and got out.

"Nope, but I did carry a knife." Neji said. "Which towel can I use?"

".. Oh? Don't tell that to my family. They'll think I didn't pay attention." Sasuke said. "And this one." He threw a towel towards Neji and grabbed one himself.

"Heh, well you didn't." Neji said as he caught the towel, smirking. "And thanks."

"Yes I did." Sasuke said. He started drying himself off now.

"Then why didn't you notice the at least 5 inches tall knife hidden in the lowest part of my pants hm?" Neji teased, grinning, while he was drying himself off too.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't focussing on that part of your body." Sasuke said a little irritated. He walked back into his bedroom.

"So you didn't pay full attention." Neji said, smirking. "Ah, everyone makes mistakes. What's the time by the way?"

Sasuke looked on the clock. "Ten past four. Why?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the other comments.

"Just to know where we are with the time." Neji said, shrugging, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed, still naked.

"Ah." Sasuke said and started dressing himself now.

"So what are you going to cook tonight?" Neji asked, smiling at Sasuke as he put his knees before him, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know. An egg. I don't really cook much." Sasuke answered as he was pulling on his pants.

"So you eat eggs every day?" Neji asked, snorting.

Sasuke laughed. "No, I can make spaghetti too. And other then that I go to my mom or Itachi. They are the cooks in the family." He said.

"Itachi is?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. "Wouldn't expect that, after seeing him."

"Yeah he is. He's quite the housewife. Although he takes his job extremely serious too." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, I can get the last thing." Neji said. "Does everyone in your family live apart then?"

"No. My mother lives with my father and an uncle. But mostly the younger boys do live alone since they have no partners." Sasuke said.

"Don't you have cousins or aunts then?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I have two aunts, they live with husbands. They didn't wanna participate in the whole Mafia thing. And my cousins are mostly boys that live alone, I think I have nine nieces and they all got married off in the family." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm, so you don't have a lot of respect to women in the family?" Neji asked.

"The elders don't no. The new generation pretty much thinks it sucks, but we can't really do anything about it hm." Sasuke answered and sat down next to Neji once he was done dressing.

"Hmm that sucks indeed." Neji said. "Although your mom seemed pretty bossy."

"She is." Sasuke said. "But I guess she has to be, I mean, she does live with my father." Sasuke said.

"Is your father bossy then?" Neji asked. Damn this was useful information.

"Yeah he is. Actually... He is the boss." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. "Maybe you should dress." He smirked at Neji, who was still fully naked.

"He is?" Neji asked. "And yeah I know, I'll dress in a minute. I'm cooling down a little bit."

"Oh ok. And yes he is. Itachi should take over once my dad wants to resign. But I think he'll stay the boss for a long while." Sasuke answered.

"Ah." Neji said, nodding. "How come he is such an enemy with the Hyuuga family anyway? Or is this from many years ago, this rivalry?"

"Yeah. It started with my great grandfather I think. But my dad hates the Hyuuga's anyhow. Since they're so big you know. It's not like they're stronger then us, we keep track of how many we kill and how many they kill of us." Sasuke said.

"..How many were killed by your family then?" Neji asked. Damn there his stomach went again.

"I don't know exactly. I think about...a hundred? They're a lot of them." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Those are a lot.. damn."

"I know. A while ago we came close to killing the leader. We managed to kill his brother. I think it even was his twin." Sasuke said.

"...Oh." Neji said as he swallowed. God damn it. That was his father. "...That's.. horrible."

"Well not to us. It was either him or my brother." Sasuke said. He looked at Neji and frowned. "..Should I not tell you about these things?"

"..No I'm fine." Neji softly said. "..I just had to think of my father again for a moment, you know, with that killing and stuff." He stood now and put on his boxer.

"Oh.. Right. Sorry about that.." Sasuke said. Now this was uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said with a small sigh as he put on his pants. He was biting his lip hard to stop the tears in his eyes. Luckily Sasuke couldn't see his face. Damn it. This was harder then he thought.

".. Do you wanna go home..?" Sasuke asked. Had he just ruined anything he could've had with Neji by spilling too much information?

"No.. no not at all." Neji said as he put on his shirt. "I just.. didn't really well.. absorb everything already. It's still so little time ago that he died."

"Oh. You can cry if you want to." Sasuke said, knowing Neji would probably need that.

"I'll be strong." Neji said as he sat down next to Sasuke, smiling at him a little.

Sasuke smiled back. "You shouldn't keep it all back you know. It's your father." He said.

"Yeah, but he would be proud if I act like a true man." Neji said, winking.

"Ok. Well.. What do you wanna do now then?" Sasuke asked, feeling really, really uncomfortable.

"Don't feel uncomfortable ok?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well I can't help it. I don't really know what to say you know. A lot of my family members died and I never really cared." Sasuke answered as he looked back.

"Why not then?" Neji asked.

"It's normal to me." Sasuke answered.

"..Alright." Neji said. He himself had grown up with people around him dying too, but he still cared about them all. Cried when they died. "Don't you hate that fact then?"

"I guess I feel worse about the fact that I don't feel anything when someone dies then when they actually do." Sasuke said softly.

"That's what I meant." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Right. So yes then." Sasuke said and looked away.

"..No one is perfect Sasuke." Neji said after some time.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then smiled. ".. Thanks." He said. That was what he needed. Not having to be perfect for someone.

Neji smiled at him.

"Except for me of course." He then said, smirking.

Sasuke hit him on the arm playfully. "Sure Neji. Keep on dreaming." He said and smirked.

Neji laughed now.

"Hey you don't hit perfect persons!" He said, giving Sasuke a slight push.

"I know. So I can hit you whenever I want then." Sasuke said and laughed, then got up and walked out of the room.

"Jeez and now you're just leaving me alone." Neji said, still laughing.

"Then follow me, you idiot." Sasuke said, from out of the hallway. He was still smirking even though Neji couldn't see it.

Neji tch'ed an then followed Sasuke, into the hallway.  
Sasuke smirked at Neji and then walked downstairs. "You're fun, you know that?" He said.

"Thanks, I know." Neji said as he followed Sasuke, still smirking.

"Oh shut up Neji." Sasuke said. Neji really was fun though. And he was sure they would have lots of fun and great moments after this day.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Neji rang the bell of his boyfriend's house. Yes, they were together now. And Neji was going to do something that would change his life forever, probably. He was going to tell Sasuke who he really was. And he.. was going to tell what he had done. He'd told everything to his family. But he was going to tell him that he loved him with all his heart too. But it was going to be hard.

After a moment, Sasuke opened the door to Neji and smiled at him. "Hi." He said and let Neji into his house immediately. Neji had been given the key from his porch, since Sasuke didn't want Neji to have to call him every time he came over.

"Hey." Neji said with a smile, a bit nervous. He gave Sasuke a kiss on his mouth and then went in, taking off his jacket.

Sasuke closed the door again. "So how was your day so far?" He asked as the two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

"Well, it was.. nice." Neji said as he breathed in deeply, once he was sitting comfortable on the couch. He'd better tell it now. "..Sasuke.. I have to tell you something. But before I tell you, you have to know that I've never been in love with someone like I'm with you in my whole life.. for if you'd doubt it in a few minutes.."

Sasuke looked at him confused. He just stared at him for a little while. ".. Why would I doubt that? What do you have to tell me?" He finally asked.

"...I lied to you about my... well.. family life." Neji softly said, not daring to look at Sasuke. He then moved to his eyes with his hands as he removed the contacts with his hands. "...I got an appointment to get you to fall in love with me.. and then tell everything I found out to my.. family.." He bit his lip as he had the contacts removed and then looked at Sasuke, while tears filled his eyes.

Sasuke just stared at Neji in disbelief. Neji's eyes were not brown. He had known all along that didn't fit. They were white. White.. just like that of the Hyuuga's.

".. Hyuuga.." He whispered. Damn this hurt.

Neji bit his lip as he felt himself becoming sick.

"..I'm Hyuuga Neji.." He whispered, looking back. "..I'm so sorry Sasuke.."

Sasuke looked at Neji, feeling himself start to panic. What should he do now? Kill Neji? Get his family? What should he do? He felt angry. Betrayed. He finally pulled out his gun and pointed it at Neji's head. He said nothing though.

Neji swallowed as he kept looking back at Sasuke, startled. Afraid even. But he couldn't stop the tears that came out of his eyes.

"...S-Sasuke I love you..." He softly said.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. "Get up the stairs now." He snapped. It was all he could do. All he could do was to keep Neji here, locked away, until he knew what to do.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then stood, a bit shakily, as he walked towards the stairs. He heard that Sasuke was following him. It hurt so much.. he knew Sasuke should be angry, but it still hurt now he finally told the truth.. but it was right that Sasuke acted like this. Neji betrayed him. And not a little bit.

Sasuke made Neji walk up the stairs and into his room, where he could keep a good eye on him. "Get on the bed." He snapped. It still hurt to do this. Neji betrayed him.. But he was probably very good at getting people to love him. Because Sasuke sure as hell did.

Neji bit his lip again as he crawled on the bed and then looked at Sasuke. What would he do..? Would Sasuke kill him? Torture him for information..?

Sasuke was breathing raggedly and then walked to his cabinet. He pulled out a rope and still held the gun pointed to Neji. He then pushed Neji to the bed and started binding him up. It took him far more effort to keep tears from streaming down his face though.

"..S-Sasuke I'm so sorry.." Neji whispered. "..I wanted to s-stop, but I couldn't because of my family, they'd stop me from seeing you if I s-stopped the job.." He didn't struggle as Sasuke tied his arms in front of him.

"Shut up Neji, I don't want to hear it. I don't know what your plan was when you told me this, maybe you thought I would trust you then. But I don't. And I will never fall for it again. Or you." He snapped and then pulled Neji up, pushing him onto a chair. He then made sure Neji got tied up to the chair too.

Neji looked at Sasuke while he breathed in deeply.

"I know you have reason enough to hate me now Sasuke.. I just well.. want you to know that I really love you.." Neji said. He could easily get loose like this, with his hands bound before him. He had a knife nearby, and if Sasuke found that one, he could loosen himself with his teeth. Was Sasuke doing this because he wanted him to escape..? Or was he too confused to think clearly?

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and pulled the ropes tighter out of frustration. "You're staying here." He snapped as he finished tying Neji. It wasn't his best work, but Neji wouldn't get out once he locked the door. The window was too high to jump off.

Neji bit his lip again as Sasuke pulled at the ropes so hard. He then nodded, but he knew that he had to get out of here. Although.. if Sasuke locked the door, he wouldn't get out that easily. But the window had to work. There were stuff enough in here to use to get out. Like those sheets on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke started searching for guns or knives and found a couple. He threw them away. "You know, I really thought you liked me. I really thought someone finally accepted me. But you were just here to kill me and get information. You'll pay for that." Sasuke snapped as he bound Neji's feet to the chair now, realising he forgot that.

"...I love you Sasuke, I swear it.. why would I tell you all of this if I just wanted to kill you?" Neji asked, but he didn't talk loud. "...And what are you going to do to me now?" Pay for it? The way Sasuke said that wasn't sounding all too friendly. But that wasn't strange.

"I.. I don't know yet." Sasuke snapped. "And I don't believe you either. Now shut up." He said and then turned around, walking to the door. He couldn't handle this at all. He had been so close to being happy and Neji just ripped it all away from him. It had all been a lie. Nothing more.

Neji looked at him and then looked away, feeling tears rising up in his eyes again. Damn it.

"I hate you." Sasuke managed to get out before he shut the door closed and locked it. He then finally broke down into tears. Something he had promised himself he would never ever do. But he had said that about falling in love too.

* * *

After a while, the door opened again and Sasuke came storming inside. "You know! I just can't believe you did this! It was a nasty trick you pulled and you are the worst person I know! You're worse then anyone in my family and they killed more people then all other murderers together!" He yelled to Neji, furious and upset.

Neji looked up to Sasuke now. Those words hurt, but they were true.

"..Sasuke I already told you what happened." Neji said. "And I know it was cruel. But it was an order.."

"I don't care! It was all just a big fat lie! Do you really think I will believe you Neji!? Do you!? Because I don't! I don't believe you care, I don't believe this hurts you and I don't believe you EVER loved me! It was all a lie! Just like you!" Sasuke yelled and hit a cabinet next to him.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little startled.

"...I know you don't believe me." He muttered.

"Then don't try to convince me! It's hard enough without you lying to me over and over again about that you love me! You don't love me! And I hate it! I hate you!" Sasuke yelled. He pushed Neji's chair over, making it fall onto it's back. He couldn't look at him and he had anger management problems after all.

Neji winced as the chair fell back and then to the side, so Neji was laying on the floor on his side too.

"But I really love you!" Neji yelled now.

"NO YOU DON'T! SHUT UP NEJI! I hate it how you try to manipulate me like that! I won't fall for it again! I'll never fall for it again! You ruined it! It's not like you care, but you did!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a book to the wall now. He hated this so much. Yelling was all he could do. He couldn't break down in front of Neji. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I 'do' care!" Neji yelled. "It was an act in the beginning but after a few days I really started to fall in love with you! I'm in love with you and I love you!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and kicked the chair again. He couldn't hear this anymore. He just couldn't. One more 'I love you' and he 'would' break down. If Neji just shut up.

Neji stared at the ground where he was laying on now while the tears kept coming.

"..I'm sorry.." He whispered, closing his eyes. "...You should just.. kill me.."

"Yes I should!" Sasuke yelled. It was all he could say right now. He knew he should. He knew it. But he couldn't. And it was stupid and unprofessional. But he couldn't help it. He loved Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"...Then do it." He said.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while, his lip trembling. He then broke out in tears again. "..I c-can't.." He said, hiding his face in his hand.

"..Sasuke I.. I did something horrible and I should've cancelled it.. but... I j-just didn't want to live without you anymore.." Neji softly said.

"..D-don't say that.. You're just trying to get back on the mission.. to get out.. I can't believe you but I don't w-want to lose you.." Sasuke sobbed as he kneeled down on the floor, putting his head in his arms.

"..Sasuke... why would I tell you this...?" Neji softly asked. "...If I wanted to go on with the mission, I'd never have told you.. The only thing I want to reach now is that you know the truth.. because you have the right to.." He then sighed. "You should just kill me now... since if you won't, your family will.. or 'my' family will.."

".. I love you.. I can't kill you, I love you.." Sasuke said desperate. He looked at Neji now and pulled the chair up again. He then started untying Neji, tears still pouring down. "Go home.." He softly said once he was done.

"..Sasuke I can't... and I can't watch you being sad either.." Neji softly said, looking back at Sasuke. He kept sitting on the chair.

".. Just go OK.." Sasuke said and didn't look at Neji. It was over either way. They couldn't continue this. Not even if Neji loved him back.

"...T-then.. can I kiss you for the l-last time..?" Neji asked, once again, tears in his eyes. He stood now, still looking at Sasuke.

"..I don't know.." Sasuke said, taking a step back from Neji. ".. It didn't mean anything to you did it?" Sasuke asked softly.

"..You mean everything to me Sasuke.." Neji said, looking away, while biting his lip once again. It was becoming quite a habit. "..Can I please.. please... kiss you one last time..? I just.. don't want everything to end without having kissed you.. if only to apologise."

".. I don't want it to be a last time.." Sasuke said and finally looked at Neji with watery eyes. ".. You should've never done this.."

"..I'm glad I did it.. else I wouldn't have met you.." Neji said, knowing that he was going to break down. "..W-whatever happens now, whatever I do, I'll be killed.. and I prefer it to be you then my family.. or yours.. who already took the life of my father and mother.."

".. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. His family had killed Neji's parents after all. ".. I can't kill you Neji.. You can't ask that of me.." He said, feeling more tears make its way down his face.

Neji looked at him and then nodded, swallowing.

"..Then m-my family will." Neji softly said. "..I just want you to know.. I love you with my whole heart Sasuke.. I'm glad I met you.."

".. I love you too.. Don't go Neji.. Please.." Sasuke said softly and looked at Neji desperate. If Neji went, he would never be able to trust. And worst of all, he would never be able to love anyone again, he was sure of that.

Neji looked at him and then tossed himself into Sasuke's arms, breaking down.

"...I'm so, 'so' sorry Sasuke.." He sobbed.

Sasuke grabbed Neji and started crying again too. ".. I g-guess it's not your fault.." He said. If Neji left he... he would be so unhappy.

"..It is.. it is.." Neji sobbed, clenching himself to Sasuke. "..S-Sasuke I love you so much.. I always will.." This was so hard. He was going to be killed as soon as his family found out about this.. if Sasuke's family wouldn't kill him first. He'd never be together with Sasuke.

".. Neji we have to figure this out.. Please.. They don't have to know.." Sasuke sobbed, holding onto Neji for dear life. He had never felt so close to someone in his life. And especially not in such a short time.

"...I'm s-scared.." Neji said, so soft it was almost not hear able. He'd never been scared. But now he was. Scared to lose Sasuke. Scared to be apart of him. And scared to die.

".. It's OK.. We'll figure it out.. I promise we will.." Sasuke said and couldn't help but smile a little. Neji really was vulnerable right now.

Neji nodded as he held onto Sasuke even more tight.

"..I'm so sorry.." He whispered again.

".. I know.." Sasuke softly said. He sat himself and Neji down onto the bed. ".. It's just a crappy situation."

Neji sat down onto Sasuke's lap.

"...I swear this is no part of the plan.." He softly said, putting his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

".. I know.. Not even for the top missions would someone like you say you're scared." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer.

Neji nodded as he closed his eyes.

"..That's true.." He softly said, feeling so tired all of a sudden.

"..Don't ever lie to me again.." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair. He still felt bad about it all.

"..I won't.." Neji whispered. He sighed as he stroke through Sasuke's hair. "..I really screwed up, didn't I..?"

"Yes you did.. But it was just your mission.." Sasuke said. It felt bad to say it, but that was all it was.

Neji nodded.

"..It was.." Neji muttered. He then looked at Sasuke, leaning back a little. "I'll do everything to make this up to you Sasuke.. everything."

Sasuke smiled a little, although it was fake. "It's OK Neji. It was a mission, you had to do it." He said.

"..I had." Neji said, looking away. "..I hate the missions they gave me.. they gave everyone. I never liked the whole Mafia thing. It's just.. not my thing. I don't know.." He sighed, as he looked into Sasuke's eyes again. "..What would be wise to do now? What would you do?"

".. I don't know Neji.. I really don't. All you can do is go back and pretend that I still don't know anything about this.." Sasuke said and looked away from Neji. It was hard to stare in those white eyes after having got to know brown ones.

Neji looked at Sasuke sadly. It sounded like Sasuke didn't wanted him anymore.

"..Perhaps.." Neji muttered. "..They will know very soon.. but if you think that's the best solution I will do it.. I'm sorry.."

"I told you it's OK." Sasuke said. "And maybe they will know.. We can't get out of this anyway.."

Neji nodded as he bit his lip, looking away as well. At that moment, they could hear the door downstairs close, and Neji looked at Sasuke, a bit startled. Who would be there?

Sasuke looked at Neji and then quickly looked away again as his eyes met Neji's white ones. He then pushed Neji of his lap. "It's my family. Neji you.. You have to get out of here." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke, hurt that the love of his life didn't even wanted to look into his eyes anymore.

"You know I can't Sasuke, I can't get out of this window." Neji softly said.

"Sasuke are you there?!" Itachi's voice suddenly sounded from downstairs.

"Yes I am!" Sasuke yelled back to his brother, knowing otherwise they would search the entire house anyhow. "We have to think of something. They can't find you." He hissed at Neji.

"What do you want me to do, hide in your wardrobe?" Neji whispered, looking at Sasuke.

"Alright, we're coming!" Itachi yelled from downstairs. They often went upstairs to go to Sasuke, when he was upstairs. Only sometimes, like the other time, they were too lazy and just stayed downstairs. But now, footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"I don't know Neji." Sasuke said, desperately thinking of a plan. Maybe his family wouldn't notice Neji's eyes. Or the chair. Or whatever. But the chances weren't big. The Mafia wouldn't think this was normal. Nothing was normal to them.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke, and at that moment the door flew open and there was Itachi, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hello baby brother." He said to Sasuke and then looked at Neji. "Oh, am I interrupting a romantic moment?" He teased, when he heard Kenji and Satumo enter as well.

"I'm not a baby. And no.. We were just.. talking." Sasuke said. Dammit, how was he supposed to get Neji out of here alive?

"But you are my little brother." Itachi said, bringing up an eyebrow. "And alright. We're going to have another meeting, and-" He stopped talking as he looked at Neji. At Neji's eyes. Neji himself inwardly swallowed. Oh god...

"Hey Itachi, what's up with you? He's Sasuke boyfriend remember, you can't ogle him." Satumo said and frowned. Sasuke stared at Itachi. God he knew. Sasuke was so sure he knew. What should he do now?

"Satumo, would you be so nice to get mister 'Hyuuga' downstairs with me?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"Satumo, would you be so nice to get mister 'Hyuuga' downstairs with me?" _Itachi hissed, talking on a dangerously sounding tone. Neji sent Sasuke a panicked look as Kenji now gasped.

"Holy shit." He said as he stared at Neji's eyes.

"What the hell?" Satumo said as he found out too. "What are you waiting for Itachi, shoot him!" Satumo said getting out his own gun.

"I don't have a gun you dumbass." Itachi snapped, glaring at Satumo. "Dad!" He yelled downstairs. "We got someone of the enemy right here!" He then glared at Neji as he walked downstairs, towards his father. Kenji grumbled as he took out his gun as well and pointed it at Neji.

"Downstairs with you." He said. Neji swallowed as he looked at Sasuke, as if he was asking if he should do what they said.

".. Don't shoot him." Sasuke said and glared at his two nephews. He had thought of a plan, but now that he knew his father was here too, it would be a lot harder. He signed for Neji to do as they say and get downstairs.

"We'll talk about this when we get downstairs Sasuke." Kenji said as he took Neji by the arm and dragged him downstairs with him, when he saw that Satumo wasn't planning on doing something.

"Don't be so rough." Neji hissed now, as he pulled his arm loose, glaring at Kenji. He could just walk downstairs on his own as well. When they got downstairs, Itachi walked up to his dad.

"That boyfriend of Sasuke is a frigging Hyuuga." Itachi snapped when he came into the room, angry that his father didn't immediately reacted to him.

"Is he now? And what do you want to do with him then Itachi?" Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father asked. Sasuke followed Neji and Kenji and Satumo followed him. They got to the living room too and Sasuke stayed close to Neji, just in case.

"What kind of question is that?" Itachi snapped at his father. "Shoot him of course. Jeez, dad, what's wrong with you? Why are you so calm about this?"

"Itachi, shut your loud mouth!" Mikoto, Fugaku's wife, snapped at her eldest son now. Meanwhile, Kenji gave Neji a shove, so he fell onto the floor, in front of Fugaku. Neji quickly crawled up again and when he sat up, Kenji pushed a gun on his temple.

"Don't you dare to move." Kenji spat.

"I said don't shoot him." Sasuke snapped at Kenji. Fugaku stared at him now instead of Itachi.

"And why not Sasuke? He is after all a Hyuuga, our worst enemy." He said and ignored Itachi, staying calm.

"Yeah Sasuke, what's up with that?" Satumo snapped.

Itachi was staring at Sasuke dangerously as well. He wanted to hear why in heavens sake Sasuke would want Neji to stay alive.

"We could humiliate them all. Have them do things for us. We could tell them we want money or want them to do something for us and we'll keep him alive. If not he's dead." Sasuke said. God this better work.

"...That could work." Itachi said, thinking of it. "I do like the idea of humiliating the Hyuuga's indeed. What I do not like, is that you do not even seem to be the slightest surprised about the fact that your boyfriend suddenly is a Hyuuga." He looked at his little brother very distrusting now. As did his nephew, Kenji.

"Yeah indeed." He said. "Fugaku, what do you think of the plan? You're the boss after all."

Neji stared at Sasuke now. Where would 'this' lead to? His family would think he was innocent, so that was good. But... would the Uchiha's keep him in here forever?

"Let's hear why Sasuke is so calm under this first." Fugaku said calmly. Sasuke swallowed, but luckily nobody noticed. "I knew he was a Hyuuga all along. I wanted to gather information through him." Sasuke lied.

Kenji pulled up an eyebrow.

"And you didn't tell us because..?" He asked.

"Because I knew you would butt in and want him dead, that's why." Sasuke snapped at his nephew. "Look, it was better to keep it to myself. That way, it would not seem weird and he would buy it." Sasuke told his father.

"You just wanted him for your sex." Kenji said, snorting.

"I understand." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke, and then gave a grin to Kenji, amused by the little comment.

"So we're going to keep him here?" Mikoto asked. Meanwhile, Neji was doing his best at glaring at each of the Uchiha's.

"I think we will. It's a good plan Sasuke. You are definitely my son." Fugaku said and gave Itachi a glare. Sasuke then bowed a little. "Thank you father." He said.

"So will we be staying here then or will we be leaving the Hyuuga to Sasuke?" Satumo asked.

"Well Sasuke doesn't really have a cell in here right?" Itachi asked, sweatdropping.

"Indeed." Kenji said, snorting. "Pity that we can't get information out of him."

"It is, but we will go with Sasuke's idea for now." Fugaku said. He then turned around to the door. "We will take the Hyuuga to our hideout, lock him away and send a warning to the Hyuuga compound. If they want this one back alive, they will reply to it." He commanded.

"Alright." Itachi said. "That would be nice. Does anyone got some rope or something and a blindfold? Wouldn't want him to see where we're going hm."

"I have some handcuffs." Kenji said, shrugging.

"Oh put them on then. What the hell were you waiting for idiot?" Satumo said.

"Come with me, all of you. We will have the meeting somewhere else. This Hyuuga needs to know what it's like to try and spy on us Uchiha's." Fugaku said and gave Neji a dangerous glare.

Neji just glared back at Fugaku while Kenji growled at Satumo. He put Neji's hands behind his back and cuffed them there tightly.

"Sasuke, do you have some blindfolds and stuff or not?" Itachi asked, annoyed that no one was reacting to him again.

"I don't have any. Can't we just use a handkerchief." Sasuke said. He knew Neji needed to be blindfolded, he wasn't allowed to know where their hideout was.

"Let's go." Fugaku said. "Blindfold him in the car." He added and then walked out of Sasuke's house.

"Satumo, Kenji, Sasuke and Itachi, go with them, I'll stay here to look after the house and to do some cleaning." Mikoto commanded. "I'll make things ready for the meeting."

"Alright, let's go." Kenji said with a smirk as he was done and then tossed Neji over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

Sasuke looked at Neji as if trying to tell him to stay calm, then followed the two. Satumo followed them too and soon they all left the house except for Mikoto.

* * *

That same day, Neji was locked away in the Uchiha hideout and Sasuke was told to stand guard. He was sitting against the locked door and waited for the coast to be clear. Once it was he opened the door silently and got inside. He and Neji still needed to talk things through. And even though Sasuke saw no way out of this, he just needed to talk to Neji.

When Sasuke opened the door, Neji, who was sitting on top of a bed, looked up. He had plenty of room to walk around, and he could, since only one of his feet was chained to a long chain, which ended at the bed.

"..Hey." He said, looking at Sasuke.

".. Hey. How are you?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door behind. He did not move over to Neji yet. It was still painful to him.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Neji asked. He was glad to see Sasuke again. But he still felt sad that Sasuke was so.. distant.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one locked up now am I." Sasuke answered. He was staring at the floor now, not wanting to meet those white eyes. They suited Neji's face now, but it was the sign of Neji lying to him.

"..Yeah, but it's fine in here." Neji said. "..Sasuke.. you said you forgive me but in your eyes, in your behaviour, I can see that you don't.."

Sasuke was silent now. It was true. He couldn't forgive Neji. Not yet. It wasn't that Neji was a Hyuuga, it wasn't that he had kept that fact from him. It was just the fact that he lied. Sasuke had been so sincere from the start and now he didn't knew when Neji had been lying to him. When he had meant what he said or did. It still felt like everything they did was a lie. And he still refused to meet Neji's eyes.

"...Come sit with me." Neji softly said, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Sasuke asked but walked closer anyhow. Somewhere along the way of their so called relationship, Sasuke had developed the habit to do what Neji said without thinking.

"Because I want to be close to you." Neji said. "..You might not trust me anymore, but I'm still longing to be with you, to be close.."

"So you don't care if I trust you or not then? You just want to be close?" Sasuke asked offended and hurt, but sat down next to Neji anyway. He made sure there was a good space between them though.

"Of course I do care, but I.. well... let it be." Neji said as he bit his lip. Damn it. Sasuke didn't want him anymore. He now let himself fall back onto the bed as he stared at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you actually fall in love with me? You did right?" Sasuke asked. His head was filled with questions up to this point.

"I fell in love with you after our third date." Neji muttered. "And I didn't tell you sooner because I was afraid of your reaction, and I was loyal to my family. I know I've been an asshole, I won't deny it. It's just how it went. I just frigging never should have told you, then this'd never have happened." He closed his eyes now, a bit angry. Angry at himself. He was such a fool. To actually think that Sasuke would understand him. It had been the biggest mistake he'd ever made. And now he'd lost Sasuke. How much more could he screw up?

"So you think lying to me would be better then? I guess you do think that, since you kept it a secret for so long. I just don't understand why you think I can believe you that you love me just like that.. I guess I just thought you loved me the way I love you.." Sasuke softly said and turned away from Neji.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid to loose you, like I did now." Neji snapped. "I never knew I was able to love someone like I love you. But I guess I'm just expecting too much again, I just should have told you that I'm a frigging Hyuuga the day I fell in love with you and then should have left. Or I should've quit the job when I fell in love with you or something and then be shot by my family. Or just should've refused the job and be shot by my family. It were all better choices then the one I made now of course." Neji snapped, bristling with anger. He didn't knew if he was angry with Sasuke, or with himself, or with his family. He was just angry and hurt.

Sasuke stared at Neji and then got up and walked to the door. "If that's how you feel, then have a nice life." Sasuke snapped. How dare Neji be angry at him. Snap at him. Neji was the one who did this, not him. It was all Neji's fault.

"Fine." Neji snapped, as he felt the tears enter his eyes. It was just so unfair. He hadn't had any choice but do this and the only thing that happened were more terrible things. Sasuke didn't want him anymore. "And you should tell your family to just shoot me, the Hyuuga's won't give something to the Uchiha's after all. Or else get a gun and I'll do it myself."

"... I'm not killing you." Sasuke said. ".. I'm trying to get you out of here Neji. But if you think you have the right to be angry at me, you are wrong. You don't. I should be angry at you. Furious even. But all I can do is be hurt and love you and want nothing more then to be with you. And if that is not enough for you, then maybe I should kill you but I simply can't." Sasuke snapped back.

"You do not want me anymore, you keep ignoring me and can't even look me in the eyes." Neji snapped. "I ruined everything for my family, and now even this. I'm sick of it. And I'll get killed in the end anyhow. I know you won't be the one to kill me, that's why I'll let your family do it or do it myself. And yes, you should be angry at me, you should be furious, you should kill me. Because I'm a bad person, I was born to do what my family wants, a tool without feelings. But I did get them, and that's why I frigging have to go straight to hell right now." Neji was shaking with anger, sadness and something else he couldn't place. It was a stinging feeling, it hurt in his stomach, his back, his legs, his arms, everywhere it hurt, especially in his heart.

"I 'do' want you dammit! I don't understand why but I do! Because you are all that I want and ever wanted and I never fell in love and you had me head over heals from the start! If you have to go to hell then I'll be right there following you." Sasuke snapped, frustrated and angry at everyone and everything. But most of all desperate to see that Neji still wanted him, really loved him.  
"If you want me, then why are you pushing me away?!" Neji yelled now at Sasuke, angry.

"Because you lied to me you frigging asshole! What else do you want me to do!?" Sasuke yelled furious, his face almost red from anger. How dare Neji expect him to be normal around him.

"What else should I have done?!" Neji yelled back. "Just tell you who I am and then lose you?!"

"Yes! You should have told me! Because I don't frigging care that you're a Hyuuga, I care that you lied to me all this time! I care that apparently all we had was just a mission!" Sasuke yelled at Neji.

"That's not true, else I wouldn't even have told you!" Neji yelled back. "Jesus Sasuke, when do you understand?! I told you because I thought you had the right to know! I didn't want to lie to you anymore! But if I had told you this earlier, you would've thrown me out immediately and then we wouldn't have any chance of being together! I didn't knew what else to do!"

"Why would I have thrown you out!? I didn't throw you out now! How hard is it for you to understand I'm not about to trust you again any time soon! I'm not about to think that you actually love me because you lied to me Neji! Is that so hard for your stupid head to understand?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes it is, because it seems that you don't get 'why' I lied to you!" Neji yelled back.

"I do understand! You'd rather have a relationship based on lies then not one at all! And I'm not in for that!" Sasuke yelled and now turned around again to the door and walked towards it. He had had enough of this. Neji was not worth it. Or at least that was what Sasuke was trying to tell himself.

"Yes, because I love you and don't want to lose you!" Neji said as he stood and followed Sasuke, until the chain prevented him from walking further.

"You have a fucked up way of trying to keep the one you love by your side then!" Sasuke yelled back and opened the door.

"I'm trying all I can Sasuke, this is just how I am!" Neji yelled. Damn it, he should just kill himself right here, on the spot. This was no use anymore.

"Well I don't know who you are anymore Neji!" Sasuke yelled turning around, trying his hardest not to sound desperate and confused but then again knowing he was failing miserably.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away, staring at the ground. Then he sighed and walked back to the bed, where he sat down, still not looking at Sasuke.

"..Then you should leave, I give up." Neji muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji offended and hurt. "So that's it. You just give up." He snapped, angry that Neji did not care more about him.

"Yes I give up." Neji said. "You don't understand me and I don't understand you. And worst of all, you don't want to understand me and you hate me now. So what else can I do? I already apologised to you, explained why I lied to you, but it's still not alright. And then you get angry even more because I don't know what to do now. That's why I give up. I don't see the use of putting more energy into it anymore, since I can't do anything good." He then put his leg up a little and started to open one of the boots he was wearing. The Uchiha's had taken away all of his weapons, but hadn't bothered on looking in his boots. And he would take advantage of that now.

"So this is all the attention you want to give me? Like hell you love me Neji. You would've tried harder. And what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke snapped, angry at everything and feeling hurt. Neji did not only lie at him but didn't even care enough to try and fix it.

"I'm not a person who does a lot of emotions Sasuke, and I see it when a situation can't be helped anymore." Neji said. "Like I said, I did what I could but you won't accept what happened. You are angry that I lied to you, I can't do more then say sorry for that and that's not enough for you. I don't know what else I can do. And, like I said, whatever I do is wrong, since you get angry at something else every minute. I already told you and prove to you that I love you and even that is still not enough. I'm tired of all of this, so I want you to leave the room and leave me alone." He stayed calm the whole time, and you could see the bitterness in his eyes. Those white eyes were looking tired, hard and bitter. Full of anger, and even a slight hint of sadness. Now his boot was opened he took out a thin but sharp knife, as long as hit boot was. And that one reached his knee. He gave Sasuke a look that clearly told him to get out of the room. Now.

But Sasuke just stared at Neji. Hurt by everything Neji said and by the fact that Neji was just gonna take his own life. Leave Sasuke behind.

".. Don't kill yourself.." He softly said.

"Leave." Neji said. He looked back at Sasuke, still with the hard look in his eyes. But something else became more and more clearly to be seen. His eyes were becoming wet. Tears were appearing in his eyes. "Leave now."

Sasuke though didn't leave. Instead, he walked back to Neji and once he was in front of him he stayed there. Saying nothing. Words wouldn't matter anyway, but he would not let Neji kill himself. He would not let Neji leave him here alone.

Neji still looked at Sasuke, breathing in and out, calmly. But he was shaking as well. He didn't wanted to lose Sasuke. But he already lost him. It was over. He raised the knife.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**Here's the good version!**

* * *

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, angry now. He glared at Neji. He didn't care if Neji lied on a moment like this. All he cared about now was that Neji stayed alive. Stayed with him.

But Neji didn't stop. He let the knife go down, towards the place where his heart laid hidden. What was still left of his it. Since it was broken already. Torn apart. It was nothing like it had been anymore. And now the sharp object came closer and closer, ready to kill what was left.

Sasuke swallowed and then grabbed Neji's hand, squeezing it tightly. In all those years he had killed and seen people be killed this still broke his heart. He couldn't understand why Neji would want this. Why he wanted everything to end like this. And he wouldn't understand, he didn't want to understand.

Neji's eyes narrowed when he was forced to let go of the knife in his hand, and it fell down onto the floor.

"I said leave me alone Sasuke, I can't take this anymore." Neji snapped, looking at Sasuke angry, but the first tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes. He cursed. He wanted this to stop. He wanted to stop.

Sasuke still said nothing, all he did was just bend over and hug Neji as he let go of his hand. He didn't care about anything else, all he wanted was to have Neji back. To know that Neji would fight for him and only him. He needed that now.

Neji didn't do anything but stare at the wall while Sasuke hugged him. He didn't understand it anymore. Why was Sasuke hugging him? Why did Sasuke stop him?

After a while Sasuke pulled back and looked at Neji. Looked deep into those white eyes he had not want to meet before. ".. Neji... Don't give up on us.." He softly said, trying to find any sign of Neji still wanting him.

"..I can't do anything else." Neji said, looking back with the cold look in his eyes. "You only say this because you don't want me to kill myself. I ruined it and we can't be together. Just let me end this and search for someone who you can really love and trust. Because I'm not the right person for you. Not at all."

"Snap out of it Neji." Sasuke snapped. "I should be the one hurt here. I want you back. If I didn't, I would've let you kill yourself. I am from the Mafia Neji, I do kill whomever I want. I have far more reason not to want you anymore, but I do. So stop your whining and get over it." Sasuke stared into Neji's eyes, looking angry.

Neji just looked at Sasuke now, with narrowed eyes. He felt a flash of hate going through him. There were so many things he wanted to shout at Sasuke now. Sasuke didn't understand it at all. Of course Sasuke should be hurt. Of course he should be angry. But not now he heard the reason why. Neji hadn't had any choice and had just done what everyone else would have done. Try to do something good for once, falling in love and have a great time. And then, finally, when the love was there, let go of what had been hidden in his heart for a long time. And he was punished and hated for it again. He'd always be hated. He wanted it to stop, now. He wanted to be comforted for once as well. But no one wanted to comfort him. Everyone hated him. And they'd always do that. Even Sasuke would.

Even if he told Sasuke about all of this, Sasuke wouldn't understand. He'd only hate him more. That's why he didn't said anything back, but just stared. Since he didn't knew what else to do.

Sasuke waited for a little longer and then stood up and glared at Neji. "Fine, give up on us then if that's what you want so badly." He said, trying to make himself sound angry. It didn't work out that way though. He sounded more hurt then ever. He was more hurt then ever. For once in his life he gave in to his feelings and it ended up like this. And Neji didn't even wanna try anymore.

"Yes that's what I want." Neji said as he felt the words heavily on his heart. And it wasn't even about the words themselves. It was about the fact that another sentence had been spoken to him, at a way that was negative. It was about what Sasuke felt. Sasuke didn't care at all what was wrong with Neji. The only thing he cared about was their relationship. What they had together. About the fact that Sasuke had a nice life. "...Leave." Neji said again, his voice sounding weaker. He had to drive out Sasuke now. Out of the room, out of his heart.

".. Neji please.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. All he could do was beg Neji to stay with him. Was it too much to ask? Too much to ask from Neji that they would be together again. That they would be happy? What had he done to screw things up? It was like Neji suddenly didn't want him anymore after all.

Neji now hid his face in his hands as he tried so hard to fight against the tears.

"..G-get out.." Neji sobbed. "..Go a-away and leave me alone.. j-just frigging leave.." He wanted to be alone now. He wanted Sasuke to go because he couldn't stand being around him anymore, because he'd never get Sasuke back anymore.

Sasuke pulled Neji into a hug again, not knowing what else to do. How else to say goodbye. ".. Why don't you want this anymore..?" He softly asked, almost whispering.

"...S-Sasuke stop it.. please s-stop.." Neji sobbed. "..J-just go.." He moved his hands over his head while he said this, pulling at his own hair. It was enough now.

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's head and pulled him even closer. ".. Neji I love you... don't end it like this.. please talk to me.. Please.." Sasuke whispered, trying to keep his calm as he closed his eyes. Neji was all he wanted and he was so desperate to get back what they had.

Neji shakily breathed in and out, trying to think of something to say, but he got distracted by the feelings in his body. It felt so terrible, he kept balancing between the thoughts of that he wanted to live and wanted to die. He wanted both of those things.

"..I k-know you'll only be mad a-at me when I put m-more energy in it... it h-has no use Sasuke.." He sobbed, almost whispered. "..You'll h-hate me, like everyone d-does.. just g-go..."

"I don't hate you.. How many times do I have to tell you I love you Neji? I do, I love you. I don't hate you at all. I won't hate you. If I could I would've already hated you the second you told me you were a Hyuuga." Sasuke said softly.

"..But you d-did, because I lied t-to you.." Neji softly said. "..You a-are angry.. you keep staying a-angry.. "

".. It will take time for me to trust you Neji, but it doesn't take away that I love you. Please believe me Neji, why would I lie about this?" Sasuke asked and pulled away a little so he could look Neji in the eyes.

"..I d-don't know.." Neji sobbed, shaking his head. "..I d-don't know.." It hurt so much that Sasuke didn't trust him anymore. He shared the deepest secret and that lead to exactly the opposite thing of what he wanted to happen.

".. Just promise me you won't lie anymore Neji.. But please, please don't leave it at this.." Sasuke said and let a hand stroke over Neji's cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"..What else c-can I do..?" Neji softly asked. "..What else c-can 'we' d-do?"

At that moment, you could hear a key entering the lock of the door. Someone was coming inside. Neji send Sasuke a slightly panicked look. What now?

Sasuke looked back at Neji. "Pretend I want to have sex with you." He hissed and then kissed Neji. It was all he could think of. The only thing someone of his family would understand.

Neji frowned and then nodded, as he started to struggle and push Sasuke away. Not too hard of course, else it wouldn't feel right. The door opened now, and there were Kenji and Satumo standing in the doorway.

"..Oh jeez, what are you doing?" Kenji asked, with a smirk on his face as he saw what was going on.

Satumo smirked and laughed. "Sasuke you horny bastard." He said. Sasuke pretended to be surprised and pushed Neji's hands above his head, pretending to keep him down.

"Oh shut up. He's just damned hot." Sasuke said and faked a smirk.

Neji breathed in and out very quickly, like he had been struggling for long now, as he continued struggling.

"He is." Kenji said, still smirking. "But I thought we weren't allowed to do something to him. Else I would've known what to do as well." Now his smirk became even broader.

"Shut up Kenji, he's not yours. Besides, I'm sure my father doesn't mind that I have a little fun with him. Now what did you want?" Sasuke asked, making Satumo growl a little at the comments.

"We wanted to check up on him, give him some food and perhaps something else, right Satumo?" Kenji said, still with a grin on his face.

"Let go of me." Neji hissed now, at Sasuke. It was hard to struggle or go against Sasuke, while he didn't even wanted to. He hated acting and he wasn't very good at it as well.

"Oh shut up Kenji. Put the food down and leave. Now." Sasuke growled, knowing how to act a lot better then Neji.

"Jeez Sasuke, why don't you let us have a little fun with him too?" Satumo asked offended.

"Yeah indeed, you don't own him or something." Kenji said, as he did put the food down on a little table that was in the room. "Let us have some fun and we won't tell your dad what you were doing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How about you two leave right now and I won't tell my dad what you were planning. He won't mind that I did this, but you two on the other hand." Sasuke said threatening the two.

"Oh come on, just give us a little of him." Kenji said, rolling his eyes as well. "Even something small would be nice, right Satumo?" He looked at his nephew now.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, as he struggled a little again. If they just kissed him or something and then be off, it would be fine. Besides, he'd have the opportunity to bite them then.

"Go away you two. Now." Sasuke growled. If this did not work he could always grab his gun. His two nephews did never like it when he did that.

"Look Sasuke, just a little kiss and we're off. Come on." Satumo said and glared at Sasuke.

"Yeah come on." Kenji said, coming closer to Sasuke now. "We got our needs as well. This is just a Hyuuga. Don't be selfish and claim him for your own, we learned to share in this family."

Sasuke now pulled his gun and aimed it at both of them before keeping it on Kenji. ". Right now. I do claim him, go find yourself your own fuckbuddy." Sasuke growled and glared at the two of them dangerously.

Kenji narrowed his eyes now.

"If you want us to leave now, we're going to report this to your father." He snapped. "He won't be happy at hearing that you actually refused to share and pointed a gun at us." He already started walking towards the door.

"If you don't want me to personally kill you Kenji, then I suggest you keep that big mouth of yours shut." Sasuke snapped. Satumo glared at Sasuke now.

"Oh come on Sasuke, chill out. It's just a fuck. And it's not like he's your boyfriend." He said.

"Indeed." Kenji said, narrowing his eyes even more. "And if you kill one of us, you know you'll be killed as well."

"Go find your own fuckbuddy. My father said I could keep guard, he didn't say that without a reason you know." Sasuke snapped.

"I'll report this for sure." Kenji snapped, now opening the door.

"Go ahead Kenji, do you really think my father will mind I threatened you a little and claimed the Hyuuga?" Sasuke snapped and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see." Satumo growled and walked out of the room.

"I think he will mind that you pointed a gun at us and refused to share, the number one reason in our family." Kenji snapped, and then slammed the door close behind him. Neji looked at Sasuke now, with a slight frown. Wouldn't Sasuke be in trouble now?

Sasuke waited until he was sure his two nephews left and then got off Neji. He looked at him.

"I guess they won't be coming back any time soon." He said and put his gun away.

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he sat up. "..Perhaps we do have to yell sometimes, so that they believe that we're actually doing something."

"Nah, they're not smart enough to think nothing is happening when we're silent." Sasuke said.

"Hm alright." Neji said, nodding.

"..Should I leave?" Sasuke asked, a little taken aback by Neji's distant behaviour. Was getting himself in trouble just to keep those two away from Neji not enough either?

Neji sighed as he shook his head.

"..I'm sorry, I'm just a bit confused." He said.

"By what?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the bed now and leaned on his knees. Everything tired him out this day.

"..Well, just by all of this." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He then got a soft look in his eyes and he moved over and hugged Sasuke with a soft sigh. That felt good.

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's back now. ".. So what do you want then?" He softly asked.

"..I want to leave the country with you.." Neji whispered.

Sasuke pulled from the hug a little and looked at Neji with a shocked face. ".. You what?" He asked. Leave the country?

Neji nodded as he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"To escape from both our families." Neji said. "It's the only way we can be together... you just proved to me that you really love me... the way I love you. You'd rather get into trouble then getting me in danger, just like I did with you."

".. They'll find us anywhere Neji.. And.. And this is my family.. I don't know Neji.." Sasuke said, confused. What should he do? Neji was right, it was the only way for them. But.. leaving his family? They would have to live in fear constantly. And he was maybe not yet ready to leave his family.

"My family won't bother on searching me anymore.. perhaps yours will.. but if you're not ready to leave, I understand.. you just asked me what I want, so I told you." Neji said. "...You can always dream right.." He smiled slightly at Sasuke now.

Sasuke was silent for a long while, thinking. After what seemed like at least an hour, Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and looked him in the eyes. "Let's do it..." He softly said.

Neji looked surprised now.

"...Are you serious?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. I want to forget this life now that I met you. I want you and only you Neji. And I know this is the only way." Sasuke said looking at Neji determined.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Thank you." He said and then took Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed him, passionately.

Sasuke put his hands on Neji's hips and deepened the kiss. It was something he had wanted to do for so long now. He knew Neji wanted him and loved him all along.

Neji sighed, happy, and deepened the kiss even more. He loved Sasuke so much.

Sasuke pushed Neji down on the bed softly and stroke over his hips as he kissed him more passionate then ever. He was so happy that they would start over.

Neji put his hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him even closer. He loved this. This moment. Together with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down on Neji and put his hands in Neji's hair, stroking through it. He had missed this more then he had ever missed anything. He had missed Neji.

Neji softly moaned, enjoying this moment. He brought Sasuke even closer and opened his mouth even more, using his tongue.

Sasuke pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth and licked it. Everything around him faded away and he could care less who would walk in right now. He wanted Neji as close as possible.

Neji smiled into the kiss. He felt like laughing of happiness right now. And crying of happiness. He got Sasuke back.

Sasuke pulled back and laughed at Neji a little. "I can't kiss you if you smile." He said and stroke over Neji's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy." Neji said, still smiling, as he looked at Sasuke lovingly.

"I am too." Sasuke said and smiled back. He then started kissing Neji's neck softly. Neji actually wanted him and risked everything now. And it felt great.

Neji hummed, as he enjoyed the little kisses he got.

"..Now we only need a plan.." He softly said.

"How about I put you in a bag and leave." Sasuke joked and smirked as he sucked on Neji's neck, claiming him with a hickey.

"That would be nice." Neji said, as he closed one eye when Sasuke gave him the hickey. "Claiming me?"

"You'll see when you look in the mirror." Sasuke answered. "The best thing we can do is wait until one o'clock in the morning. Around then everyone sleeps except for the guards. We could disguise you and sneak out." Sasuke said and then liked over Neji's new hickey.

Neji nodded.

"And you should inform where you can find the key of the chain." Neji said. "Else we have to chop of one of my feet, that wouldn't be nice."

"I already know that." Sasuke said. "I'll get it later." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's collarbone now. "I love you." He softly said.

"I love you too." Neji said, smiling. It was almost too good to be true. They'd leave together.

"Where will we go?" Sasuke asked and turned over, lying next to Neji. He turned his head to look at him.

"..I don't know.. we should look up things before we go." Neji said.

"We don't have more then two days Neji. By then my family will try something else with you and I won't be able to stop them." Sasuke said. "Maybe we should just go as far as possible, cross a sea maybe."

"Why two days then?" Neji asked with a frown. "And what? The sea is the best indeed.. we should live somewhere in Europe."

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "And two days, because my family isn't very patient." He added.

"But it won't be torture or something right." Neji said. "They'd want to do something that gives them money, and that's not killing me. We need more time, you can't find a place to live, or cross the sea, when you have so little time."

"I know we can do it Neji. Just give me tomorrow and I will take care of it." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand now.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "I trust you."

Sasuke smiled. "I know. I trust you too. So where would you wanna live?" He asked.

"Hmm I don't know.. somewhere were it's easy to live." Neji said. "Perhaps a little country."

"Yeah but where? Europe has a lot of places to live. We could go to the sun or the mountains." Sasuke said. "What do you want?"

"What about Holland?" Neji asked. "There are a lot of immigrants there and everyone speaks English."

"We could try it. But it does rain there a lot." Sasuke answered, wondering if Neji would like a place like that.

"Yeah, true.. but you're not easy to be found." Neji said. "I think it might be a good one. The houses are cheap there and you always have a place to stay there."

"We should try it then. We could always go somewhere else. Holland it is then." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling back.

"I have to go Neji, or everyone might get suspicious." Sasuke said. "But I'll see you tomorrow and I'll have everything ready."

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said with a smile. "Thank you." He gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth now.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Neji back then got up. "I'll be back tomorrow Neji, I promise. Now get some rest." He said.

"I will." Neji said. "I love you."

"I love you too, more then anything Neji." Sasuke said and smiled before walking to the door.

Neji just smiled and watched him go. He now hoped the rest of the Uchiha's would just leave him alone and that everything could succeed tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Sasuke opened the door to Neji's room once he was sure no one was there. He had brought Neji some good food and drinks just to make sure he was ok. And he needed to give Neji the good news too. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Neji.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Neji softly said, from where he was laying in his bed. He smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to Neji and put the food down on a table and then sat down next to Neji, giving him a kiss.  
"I found a place and I got tickets to Holland." He softly said.

"Really?" Neji asked, with big eyes. He sat up now. "Where?"

"What where?" Sasuke asked. "Where I got the tickets or where I found a place to stay?"

"About where you found a place to stay." Neji said.

"Oh. It's some kind of old farm or something. So we'll have to make it look a little better, but it seemed liveable. It's just outside this city called Rotterdam. So I guess that's ok then." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He then smiled. "I'm really happy we're going to do this."

"Me too. We have to go with an aeroplane but you'll see which ones when we get there. I packed some bags, I don't have any of your clothes, so I got you a suitcase with some of mine in it." Sasuke said and smiled back.

Neji nodded. "Alright, thank you." He said. "The only valuable stuff I have is in my wallet, and I still got that one with me, so.."

"Right. So we should be fine. I'll get you out of here tonight." Sasuke said. "Do you have a passport?" He then asked.

"It's in my wallet as well." Neji said, nodding.

"Good. Then we're set to go Neji. Set to start a new life." He softly said and smiled to himself. A new life. With Neji. It sounded scary but most of all great. Leaving his family for it would be hard, but it was definitely worth it.

"That sounds so great.." Neji said as he leaned against Sasuke with a smile. Then his smile faded. "Jeez your family really has to stop coming here. Someone is coming this way again.

"Footsteps were already to be heard. Neji looked at Sasuke now and gave him another kiss. Sasuke pulled back though and quickly got up, putting an angry look on his face.

"Your food is right here and I don't care if you eat it or not Hyuuga." Sasuke suddenly snapped, pretending to be there just shortly.

Neji had to suppress a snort. "That's not very believable you know, why wouldn't I want to eat?" Neji whispered, as the footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"Because you are a stubborn Hyuuga, that's why. And because you know that if you die, we don't get anything." Sasuke hissed back. "Now play along."

"I told you I'm not hungry." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke, as someone now opened the door.

"Oh shut up Hyuuga, I really don't care." Sasuke snapped back. "Dude, what's with him?" Satumo asked as he walked in, followed by Itachi and Kenji.

"Well then go away, I don't want to eat it." Neji snapped at Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't wants to eat?" Itachi asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"No. He just decided that if he'd die his family could go free so he refuses to eat. The asshole." Sasuke growled.

"Oh jeez." Itachi said, sighing. "Then we have to force him to eat. Satumo, hold him, will you?"

"I can do that too you know." Sasuke told his brother. He wasn't about to let his nephews and brother hurt Neji.

"I was planning on you to feed him, and since you didn't share anything of the Hyuuga with them I think it's better if one of them gets the chance to have a little bit of pleasure, by holding him." Itachi said and glared at his brother.

"I can do it myself Itachi." Sasuke snapped and then suddenly grabbed Neji's head and pushed some food in his mouth then held his nose and mouth closed. He hated doing it, but it was the only way."See." He told his brother.

Neji gave Sasuke an angry glare and pushed him away, so Sasuke fell onto the ground. Inwardly, he was laughing. Sasuke caught him of guard with that action, so he'd do the same to Sasuke. Kenji and Itachi started laughing now.

"You can?" Itachi sarcastically asked. "You're such a jealous little child Sasuke, let them have their fun for once. Just do as I said Satumo." He nodded to Satumo now.

Satumo walked to Neji and grabbed his head and hair tightly with a grin. "Since Sasuke didn't have the Hyuuga under control, why don't you try it Kenji." He said and Sasuke growled. Neji didn't do something all that smart and now he got hurt by it.

Neji bit his lip as he glared at the two of them. Shit. That had been stupid. He gave Satumo a push now and a growl, as if telling him to get the hell away from him.  
"I could feed him if you'd just hold his hands, else he'll push me as well." Kenji said, as he took the tray with food in his hands. Itachi snorted.

"Indeed Satumo, I understand that you want to touch his face, but you'll have to hold him so he won't hurt someone." He said, grinning.

"Ah too bad." Satumo said and smirked then grabbed Neji's arms and pushed them painfully behind his back.

"He'll eat out of himself you know. He'll get crazy without enough food." Sasuke snapped, trying to get Neji out of this.

Neji hissed softly as his arms were pushed behind his back rather painfully.

"Sasuke, what exactly is your problem?" Itachi asked Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up. "You're acting a bit strange. A few seconds ago you were snapping at him that he had to eat and now you say he'll do it eventually?" Kenji took some food on a fork and then put it in front of Neji's face.

"Open up." He said with a grin. Neji just glared at him.

"Nothing is my problem, I just don't see the need in forcing him to eat, he could puke it out anyway." Sasuke snapped. Dammit, his brother knew him far too well.

"Alright, then stop it guys and have some fun with him." Itachi said with a slight grin, while he kept looking at Sasuke, keeping an eye on him. It was obvious that Itachi was suspicious. Kenji now smirked and put the plate away again.

"No dammit. Why is that necessary?" Sasuke snapped. This was going wrong. What should he do now? His brother would not hold back until he knew what was going on. But that could ruin the plan. But if he didn't, Neji would be molested.

"Ask yourself, you were the one who had a nice time with him yesterday, I just don't like you playing the boss over your own nephews and want them to have some fun as well." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. He pulled up an eyebrow again. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kenji looked at Satumo, grinning. "Ey, why are you still holding him?" He asked.

"No jeez. I just don't think we should make him even angrier with us or he will kill himself somehow and then we have nothing." Sasuke snapped. Satumo growled. "I thought you wanted your way with him idiot." He said to Kenji.

"Sasuke, how fair is it to have sex with him and then forbid your nephews to do the same hm?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, alright." Kenji said, not being the smartest. He then walked over to them and grabbed Neji's head and kissed him full on the lips. Neji frowned and let out a moan of protest, and then, when Kenji pushed his tongue inside, bit down as hard as he could. Kenji let out a scream of pain and pushed Neji away, by instinct, so both Neji as Satumo fell over.

Itachi looked at them for a moment with an amused look on his face, and then looked at Sasuke, waiting for an answer.

"I found him and I don't want him to get dirty with them." Sasuke snapped. He felt anger boil up. How dare his nephew kiss Neji. His Neji. This was gonna be hard. Satumo let out a growl as he hit the floor and then roughly pushed Neji off him. "Jeez Kenji, what was that for?!" He yelled angry.

Neji gave Satumo a glare for pushing him, but quickly got up and walked away from those two, sitting down at the end of the bed now. "He bit me!" Kenji yelled at Satumo now, touching his tongue in pain.

"Oh?" Itachi asked, as he looked at Sasuke a bit untrusting. "Still doesn't make him yours hm. You have to ask dad before you claim him."

Sasuke let out a frustrated yell. "God, I found him and I just don't like sharing! There are loads of people for them to fuck, why do they always pick the ones I pick!?" Sasuke yelled, acting like a three year old. That might convince Itachi.

"Ah I see." Itachi said, grinning. He shook his head. "Ok Sasuke, you win. They'll just have to go to the whores again." "Stop talking about me like I'm some kind of object!" Neji snapped now, looking furious.

"You are an object. And apparently Sasuke's object. We lose." Satumo growled. They never went in against Itachi. "Good. Can you leave now then?" Sasuke snapped.

"Can't I have a little thank you?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke with an arrogant look on his face.

"Thank you." He mumbled. It was how it usually went between the brothers. But now Sasuke was pretty much faking it. Although he still hated thanking Itachi. Satumo got up now and walked to the door annoyed. Kenji did exactly the same and walked out, angry.

"You're welcome." Itachi said with a slight smirk and then walked out of the door as well.

Sasuke quickly locked the door and then hurried to Neji. "Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Of course I am." Neji said with a grin. "Man, I got to bite one of them, that was awesome." Sasuke shook his head and laughed relieved. "Idiot. You got yourself in real danger there you know." He said and gave Neji a kiss, putting on a disgusted face when he tasted Kenji on it.

"I know, it was stupid." Neji said, nodding. "I just wanted revenge since you startled me. Why do you look so disgusted by the way?" He pulled up an eyebrow when he saw Sasuke's face. "You taste like my nephew." Sasuke said wiping his mouth. "And yes, but you should be more careful. You should be glad I got us out of this."

Neji nodded. "I am." Neji said. "It could have ended pretty ugly."

"Exactly. I'm glad we're leaving tonight." Sasuke said and wiped Neji's mouth now, trying to get the taste of Kenji of it.

Neji laughed softly. "You're acting like there's poison on my lips." He said.

"To me it is." Sasuke said and smirked. He then got a wet rag and cleaned Neji's mouth with it. That should disinfect it. Sasuke did not want to feel like he was kissing his nephew.

Neji snorted. "Jeez you're terrible." He said.

"I don't want to kiss those germs." Sasuke said and once he was done he kissed Neji again. Now that was better. It tasted like Neji and the rag now.

Neji smiled and then kissed Sasuke back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke made the kiss a little more passionate before pulling away. "God I love you." He said and stroke a few fingers through Neji's hair.

* * *

Neji kept smiling at Sasuke. "I love you too." Neji said, as he leaned against Sasuke.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji now, pulling him closer. "I'll be so happy once we're gone tonight. Just you and me." He softly said.

"Indeed... how will we go to the airport?" Neji asked, hugging Sasuke now

Sasuke hugged back. "I ordered a taxi. We will walk for a little while and then the cab will take us to the airport." Sasuke answered, closing his eyes

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He sighed. "..I'm really happy."

"Me too Neji. Me too." Sasuke said. "I will go now, otherwise Itachi will suspect something. I'll see you tonight and we'll get out of here." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said. "Don't forget the key."

"I won't Neji. Trust me once more ok?" Sasuke said and gave Neji a quick kiss before getting up.

"I will." Neji said with a smile. "Sorry, I'm just afraid you'll forget that in the end."

"Don't worry Neji, I have everything under control. We'll be out of here by at least half past two." Sasuke said and smiled. He then walked to the door.

"Alright, see you tonight." Neji said and then got the plate and started to eat. He was so relieved. They'd start their own lives. Away from the Mafia.

"Bye Neji. Get some rest." Sasuke said and then left. All they had to do now was go on with the plan. And then they would be free

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was silently walking through the Uchiha hideout. The plan was now officially going and he hurried his way to Neji's room. It seemed that everyone was sleeping like he predicted.

Silently he opened the door to Neji's room. "Neji." He whispered. They should do this as quietly as possible.

Neji looked up from his place at the bed and then nodded, as he sat up. "Do you have the key?" Neji whispered.

"Yes Neji. Don't worry." Sasuke whispered back and walked to Neji. He then began freeing Neji from the chain. "You have to be quiet ok?" Neji nodded, as he took a hold of the chain, so it wouldn't fall onto the floor. He waited for Sasuke to be done, and then he carefully laid the chain down onto the bed.

"Let's go." Sasuke whispered and then took Neji's hand, pulling him with him. He looked out of the door to see if no one was there and then continued walking.

Neji followed Sasuke, walking on his toes. He hoped they'd get out.

Sasuke led Neji through almost all of the hideout. It was a complicated place and they had to get through most of it to get to the door. It was to prevent people from sneaking in or out. But Sasuke knew the way. Knew he could get them out of here save. Both of them.

Neji let out a relieved sigh when they arrived at the door, which was open. Sasuke had probably taken care of that.

Sasuke quickly pulled Neji outside. Their freedom was getting closer and it made Sasuke more determined to walk faster. Once they were out of the fences too he made Neji walk next to him. "I left a note saying I left and they would never find me. They'll probably think I'm dead." Sasuke said, still keeping his voice low.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He whispered. "I hope they won't find it soon."

"They won't. Let's walk a little faster." Sasuke softly said and pulled Neji with him. They walked like that for half an hour, then Sasuke stopped. "The cab should be here soon." He said. Neji nodded, putting an arm around Sasuke's back. They waited.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji's shoulder and after five minutes a cab showed up. Sasuke got Neji in there and then sat down. "Uchiha's cab?" He asked the driver.

"Yep, to the airport." The driver said.

"Yes. Please go." Sasuke said and sighed, then leaned back in the chair. If they made it into the plane, they would be safe.

* * *

Half a day later, Neji and Sasuke stepped out of the aeroplane. They had arrived in Holland. Schiphol, the airbase of Holland, was there, right in front of them. As was their new life. Since there was a train waiting for them there, to take them to their new living place. Neji smiled at Sasuke now. "..We made it.." He said, laying an arm around Sasuke's back.

Sasuke pulled Neji closer by the shoulder and smiled. ".. Yeah, we did." He softly said and looked around. It was all so different but it was good. Different meant change. And that was exactly what they both needed.

Neji smiled and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. "I love you.." Neji said, smiling. "I'm so glad that we did this... everything is becoming better now. I'm sure of it."

"I am too. You're all I need and I love you too Neji." Sasuke said and turned to Neji, holding him with two arms now. "We'll be happy here."

"We will be." Neji said. He sighed from happiness and then hugged Sasuke again. "And we'll never ever have anything to do with the Mafia again."

"Never. That sounds good." Sasuke said and hugged back, not wanting to let go. "A new future. We got away from the one with the Mafia." He sighed.

"And we started a new one, just with us." Neji said, smiling.

"Yes. Just us." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss. They then looked at the aeroplanes, flying away. Away from them, taking their old lives with them and leaving them with their new ones. With each other. And that was all they needed.

* * *


End file.
